Dragon Ball Z A Distraught Parallel
by Jarvissinduly
Summary: A different take on the dragon ball universe with a new set of characters and a new take on time travel. Jarvis and his family find themselves stuck in an alternate dimension. Plans go wrong, friends and enemies are made; nothing in this strange place makes sense. Jarvis is dead set on answers and getting home.
1. Chapter 1

This is a non-profit fan-based fictional story: this is based very loosely on the lore of Dragon Ball and will not include characters from the canon storyline. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

**Jarvis Sinduly**

**A Distraught Parallel**

**Chapter 1**

**Where in the Omniverse? A strange new place!**

When he awoke he was disoriented and confused, the world around him was bright and felt like it was spinning. He couldn't tell if the area… room… the place he resided in might actually be spinning or if that was just because of the concussion he had, or at least what felt like a concussion. It also didn't help a growing migraine that made his head throb, sadly there was no time to really think about it as he could feel several minor Ki signatures headed towards him. Slowly the man began to sit up, grunting in pain as his body rejected the action.

"mph-what the hell?" he questioned to himself as he got into an upright position.

The middle-aged Saiyan, known as Jarvis, finally got on his feet; much to his body's protest, he stood at his average six and a half feet. He looked down to make sure he had clothing since he had woken up without any before. As he looked himself over, he could see his unbuttoned collar shirt consisting of a plain white and blue color scheme. The white T-shirt underneath hung down unkempt past his waist but only a small bit. Most importantly his blue jeans were still where they were supposed to be. His white tail wrapped around his waist purposefully looking like a flashy belt. Lastly, he still had on his shoes, which were worn and looked a year old or more at a glance with a green-on-black color scheme. Just for good measure, he reached up to his head and a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he felt the large white spikes were still there, jagged clumps jutting out in different directions as they normally did. To his great relief, everything seemed to still be where it should be covering his tanish-white skin.

As Jarvis rubbed the back of his head trying to sooth the small bruise that was more than likely starting to form, he took in his surroundings. He discovered he was in a hallway of sorts that was illuminated by bright white lights rectangular in shape; as you would find in an average office building. The hall itself didn't have much in the way of length, maybe twenty feet from end to end. The hall led off in two directions ending in what looked like corner turns from where he stood. The walls themselves were not all too impressive, made of what looked like iron, grayish-silver in color; but the most notable feature was that there wasn't a speck of dust or dirt on them. It was almost like someone had purposely gone out of their way to make absolutely sure every inch was spotless to the point one would be able to see their reflection like in a mirror should they take the time to look. The floor was the same way and made up of the same material, even where he was standing didn't seem to be affected by his presence. The hall looked slick, not even a bump or scratch could be found, it was like a blank metal canvas broken up only by the lights in the ceiling.

"Ok. Where the hell?" Jarvis said having no clue as to where he was or how he got there.

Even in his confusion, the Saiyan had to laugh a little as he thought of his wife and how she would always complain about the cleanliness of the places that they would end up staying during their endless travels. She would try to at least straighten up almost every time, whether they stayed a day or a year it didn't matter to her because if it wasn't clean she wasn't happy. She didn't even like other people's homes being dirty, though she often had the common decency not to say anything.

Speaking of his wife, there was a distinctly feminine figure on the floor right next to were Jarvis had just been himself. She let out a soft moan of pain as she seemed to wake up from the deep slumber she was in only a few seconds prior. Her face, a tanned white, smooth and fair as she rolled onto her back to rest the soreness that undoubtedly plagued her right side. She fluttered open her eyes as the bright light of the hall fiercely attacked them.

Jarvis couldn't help but stare at the little features that attracted him so. The beautiful ocean blue eyes that always seemed to have a skeleton key to his soul. The small but noticeable scar on her right cheek leading down at an angle toward her neck ending at just below the jawline. Her even curves that outlined her small frame and an even smaller bust, which mattered little to him.

Even her choice of dress struck him with awe as it consisted of a now older model of Saiyan armor that naturally formed to her figure as her brown monkey-like tail remained firmly wrapped around it. The armor came equipped with the standard hip flaps but lacked the shoulder pads; opting for armored shoulder straps. Jet black pant-leggings that went all the way down to her ankles which were, at the moment, covered by a pair of contradictory white boots that complemented the same color gloves on her hands. Both the boots and gloves were made from a sort of armored adhesive, it always felt like a rubbery plastic to Jarvis. Finally, her hair; which always seemed to grab his attention the most, was a raven black with thick strands that came down to a good two inches above her shoulders. Her height never grew past five or so feet making her look twenty, but most would never guess she was only five years younger than him. She was easily the most beautiful person Jarvis had ever laid eyes on.

Though their personalities often clashed, it was just another reason why they were attracted to each other so much. Neither feared the other and if their squabbles got out of hand they would go far from civilization to have a border-line brawl. Such a thing would sound bad to most people but it's how they as Saiyans lived. It never meant their love for each other was gone, just that they heavily disagree on something. Whichever party won the fight was usually the one that got their way. Jarvis was still a sexual being, however, and her control over his capability to relieve those urges took any chance he had of winning nine times out of ten any-how.

Excluding his side thoughts, Jarvis noticed his wife look up at him with a second of confusion and paranoia, but it disappeared as soon as she seemed to register that it was him; as if his very presence made it better, made it all sensible. Jarvis extended his hand to her as she tried to lift herself off the ground. Taking his hand, she was brought to her feet with ease.

"Salena, are you ok?" Jarvis asks his wife, concern lacing his, lighthearted but gruff, voice as he looked over his wife for any sort of harm.

Salena didn't answer but she fell into her husband's arms. However powerful she seemed to get, it never changed her sensitivity. If she was scared or confused after waking up from a bad dream, or in a strange place, Jarvis would be the first that she would confide her feelings to. Sometimes it was with words other times she just needed to be held. Though she was a Saiyan warrior she was still a lady and needed to be treated like one. Jarvis didn't blame her though, the past she had was more than traumatizing.

"I should be, I-I'm just a little disoriented" Jarvis finally heard her say in a soft, quiet, feminine voice as her legs began to provide her with balance once more.

"But where are the kids?" was her next question as her motherly instinct set in at the lack of knowledge as to the location of her children. She was instantly out of his arms and searching the hall.

With that, Jarvis looked behind his frantic wife and saw two small figures on the floor. They were curled in individual sleeping positions as they had not yet been woken up. Jarvis took Salena by the arm as he began to walk over towards the two figures and slowly rolled one over. Jarvis smiled as he saw the young face of his son and Salena confirmed that the other figure was their daughter lying next to him.

"They seem to be alright, just asleep," Jarvis stated as he looked over his son for any sort of injury. Salena nodded with a feeling of relief washing over her at the confirmation that her children were safe and sound.71

Jarvis looked at his son, Jacob, noticing he was still wearing the training Gi that Jarvis had given him for his seventh birthday as a surprise way of saying that he was finally old enough to start training with him. The memory of that day rested fondly in his mind; Jacob had accidentally jumped through the roof out of joy. Jarvis could still hear his wife reprimanding the young Saiyan the entire time that he was fixing the hole. Thankfully it was their house, he didn't want to imagine how pissed his wife would have been if it were someone else's.

The design was simple but a custom creation of his own, one he was proud to see his son wearing. The top consisted of a dark shade of black interrupted only by the symbol that was over where his heart would be. The symbol was actually a series of letters mashed together in an elegant but unique way. The symbol read "My heart, my soul, my flesh and blood", the words held more meaning to him than his son may ever know.

A white undershirt complemented the Gi top. The mid-section held both the top and bottom of the gi together by a white belt like the ones most people would see a beginner karate student wair Jarvis knew the irony of it, but that's not what the belt meant as it was actually just a belt. The pants had the same color as the top and sagged down just a little but not enough to hinder movement. The final piece put it all together, bright white boots made of the same material that his mothers were. The boots were his mother's idea as a way to sort of pitch in on the gift and Jarvis added the same type of white wristbands he wore on his Gi for a little extra credit.

Jacob resembled both his mother and father but more the latter. His hair was the same design as his father's in length and shape but not in color as it was a raven black like his mother, contradicting his white skin. His eyes were a mix between his parents as they were a light ocean blue yet somehow mixed with a tint of white, but it was hardly noticeable. His build already had a defined muscular tone to it. He was not incredibly buff, but it was impressive for only being nine years of age and standing at only around 4 feet. His face was smooth with a firm jawline.

Salena began to look over their daughter, Elizabeth, as Jarvis took care of Jacob. She was in the same condition, unhurt but still unconscious. Elizabeth was a year older than her brother and had a very bad habit of waving it in his face. Her hair was frizzy and short like a mix between both of her parents. The front hair jutted out in different directions past her forehead as the hair further back extended down past her shoulders and a flatbed of hair lay in between. The most distinguishing factor was that her hair was white just like her father's abnormality.

Salena would never consider her family to not belong but she had to admit that being a Saiyan and having white hair was strange. Most Saiyans that she had met before always had lighter and darker shades of black or sometimes brown depending on lineage. Jarvis would never talk about it, he outright avoided the subject and had confirmed to her his detest at the thought of discussing it, but he has admitted to her that he knows why it's different. Salena pushed the thought aside and continued to observe her daughter.

She took note that she was in her more casual clothing consisting of a gray, unzipped, hoodie with a blue shirt that had the words "Girls rule and boys drool" written in sparkling glitter that matched the color of her shirt. She had on light blue jeans ripped at the knees. Her shoes were just some sneakers she had more than likely "found" as she liked to say. Elizabeth's build wasn't like her brother, taking more of her mother's side in that regard, not muscular or bulky but leaner and skinnier along with her tanner white skin. She was about three and a half feet in height not seeming to grow quite as fast as her brother, but it was too soon to really tell.

Elizabeth had always been sort of a tomboy but Salena believed it to be just a phase. Jarvis, on the other hand, had a completely different opinion thinking that there was a reason behind her tomboyish Attitude. Sadly, at the moment that was neither here nor there as Jarvis grabbed her attention.

"Salena," He called lifting Jacob bridal style "We need to go, I don't know what, but something is coming." He finished still sensing the approaching Ki signatures.

"Ok," was the only response she gave knowing that look on her husband's face. It's wasn't a face he used often but it was one that said shit might hit the fan.

Jarvis glanced at each of his children then looked back to his wife, "I don't think they're going to wake up as fast as we did, that means their precious cargo until they do!"

With that Jarvis spun on his heel and bolted at speeds far superior to that of any human, his wife following close behind having no trouble keeping pace. Salena and Jarvis had been together for the last twenty-eight years, needless to say, they weren't just sitting around and being lazy in between their perils life or death battles with beings that had threatened the cosmos. They trained when they weren't working or eating or sleeping or doing… other things; point being it would be concerning if she couldn't keep up after all this time.

As they were dashing through halls, Jarvis began to notice that every rounded corner seemed to provide no further progress. Every new turn seemed to repeat the same hallway over and over. Jarvis had an evident look of frustration as the unchanging halls were starting to become agonizingly redundant and those energies seemed to be getting closer rather than farther with every passing second.

It's not that they were beings with any concerning amount of power, in fact, half of his base power could take them all down without breaking a sweat; but there was one that concerned him. The strongest out of the incoming group, whom he assumed was the leader, was substantial. The most disconcerting thing, however, was that it felt very familiar to him. That couldn't be possible though because only energy he had felt before and been around would feel this familiar. The Saiyan had to shake his head of those thoughts, for now, he needed to find a way out of this unending loop; for his family's sake.

After about a minute more Jarvis had finally reached the breaking point with his frustrations. Stopping on a dime, as the wind that had been following in his wake blew past him, he looked up. His wife stopped next to him a moment later waiting to follow her husband's lead. Without a word, Jarvis reached into his enormous well of Ki and in an instant, a flaming white aura flared up around him. As his body became covered in transparent flames made of pure energy; Jarvis took a stance reading to jump. Seeing this, Salena realized quickly what her husband was planning and powered up the same transparent white flames of Ki also readying herself for a jump.

Jarvis glanced at his wife and saw that she caught on to his plan. With both Saiyans ready Jarvis took the lead and leaped upward with enough force to punch through a hundred feet of titanium. The metal roof gave way in less than a moment as the overwhelming force of the man was like a jackhammer being used to crack open a walnut. Salena followed suit a second later and, with a thundering boom, hit the iron ceiling instantly plowing through. The couple left behind two Saiyan sized holes as they tunneled through several layers of the iron-like wall. The sound of screeching metal filled their ears as the flaming aura of Ki burned away stray scraps of metal. In a few moments, the screeching ended, and they seemed to have made it past the facility into 'dirt' for lack of a better term. The Ki acting as a barrier while they rush to what they both hoped was the surface of whatever planet they were on at breakneck speeds much faster than sound.

Finally, the darkness, illuminated only by their bright glowing energy; cleared away into an open blue sky. Air rushed past the two Saiyans howling in their ears as they erupted from the ground into the open air like fire and ash from a volcano. After registering that they made it out Jarvis came to a sudden stop mid-air a few hundred feet above the ground, or tree line as it would seem.

Jarvis could feel the hurricane of air rush past him, wiping around his clothing and hair fiercely, as Salena decelerated from three times the speed of sound herself in less than a second. Jarvis took some time to perceive the area they floated above hoping to find something that could tell him where they might be. There were lots of trees around that looked to be several hundred feet in height stretching above their other tree brethren. The taller trees were the only indication that the greenery below them was, in fact, other trees as the top of them had the same color leaves. Any that weren't as tall or taller were part of an unending layer of leaves broken only by the mountains scattered around far and few between. Some were tall enough to have snowy peaks and others just barely showing above the treeline. Jarvis looked to where he and his family escaped from seeing one of the smaller mountains with a hole that was still smoking from the Saiyans fire like energy.

Jarvis could breathe a little having gotten to somewhere more open. The open had always felt better to him if he ever needed to start fighting unexpectedly, he had a much vaster battlefield with hopefully no people or animals nearby. He could fight in close quarters, he was able to adapt quickly and efficiently no matter the terrain as any other good martial artist could, but it cut down his strategic options. He turned to his wife noticing that their children were beginning to wake up in their arms.

With laughter in his voice, Jarvis jokingly stated: "we carve through layers of metal and an entire mountain and break the sound barrier and they just barely begin to wake up now!"

Salena giggled a little giving her husband a cute, closed eyes, smile "Well you can't blame them, I mean they are your children after all" she joked in response.

Jarvis, taking offense, responded with a "Hey-" but was cut off as a sudden spike in his senses snapped him to attention. Jarvis could tell that Salena felt it too as the same seriousness rested on her face that now rested on his.

The children in their arms must have also sensed it because they were awake and ready within moments. Jacob was the first to ask in his high, kind of squeaky, voice "W-where are we, what are those powers? A-and that big power!" Confusion and a tinge of fear were evident in his tone. Elizabeth nodded in agreement with her little brother also wanting answers.

Jarvis went to answer but never got the opportunity as several humanoid beings came flying towards them at high speeds. The figures stopped within a few yards of the Sinduly family. Jarvis was able to gain a better sense of their powers now that he could think striate. His migraine had not yet subsided, but he put it in the back of his mind. None seemed to be extraordinarily strong from what he could tell but that's not to say that they weren't powerful in their own right. If he had to take a guess these beings were probably the strongest that this world had to offer. However, in retrospect, they were hardly a serious threat. It was only when the one with the familiar energy approached them that Jarvis tensed.

The figure was feminine, and the armor resembled a souped-up version of Salena's armor. Instead of shoulder straps, she had long sleeves, still armored with a sort of kevlar. The armor was thicker in its plating but seemed to lack the ability to expand and contract that Salena's had. Her legs were covered in the same sort of Kevlar that loosened at the joints to provide maximum maneuverability in battle. The boots and gloves seem to be the same as Salena's but instead of just the rubbery material there were plates of armor over each knuckle and her feet had the same armor wrapped around the circumference of her toes. The basic color scheme, however, remand similar to Salena as-well. Her face remained hidden by shadow, almost deliberately so.

The figures that surrounded them had the same kind of armor but with different personalized styles. Some green and red, others blue and yellow, there was even one with a yellow and purple set. Jarvis didn't miss the most consistent detail, no matter what variation of colors or rearrangement of the armor, they all had '7th GDB' written on their right breastplate. The woman, who seemed to be in charge by how much she dwarfed the others in power, had an extra letter 'C' written on her armor.

Jarvis stood unmoving, unnerved, staring directly at the woman in front of him. He couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that kept shouting at him.

"I know this person, but how?" Jarvis questioned quietly to himself.

Salena must have heard what he said because she gave him a confused look. Jarvis just shook his head at her as a way of saying not to read into it yet.

Hoping to gain some information, Jarvis began with "So, I have a few questions," the statement was calm and cool, not showing any loss of nerve as he continued "and I expect answers," his tone became more demanding, threatening almost. When there was no response, Jarvis moved to face more of the crowd in front of him to project his voice to all.

"First, I would just like to know where we are," Jarvis demanded, "Second, why are we here," he still received no answer "And third," Jarvis then looked directly at the woman, his voice became cold and threatening, almost daring her not to answer "Who. Are. You."

The woman began to float forward…


	2. Chapter 2

This is a non-profit fan-based fictional story: this is based very loosely on the lore of Dragon Ball and will not include characters from the canon storyline. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 2**

**Who are you? A battle for the truth!**

The woman approached Jarvis slowly, floating towards him to finally reveal her face. What he saw next only added to his already growing confusion. Her face, she looked exactly like his daughter, same eyes, same hair, same tannish white skin with the only difference being the scar on her face. Her scar was in the shape of an x on her left cheek not too dissimilar from the one he had but certainly not as deep or defined. None of this made any sense to the Saiyan, however, he couldn't let the confusion get to him now. Jarvis turned back to his family seeing how they were handling the unfolding situation.

The kids seemed to be more confused than anything, reasonable considering they just woke up, and his wife was merely staring at the woman in front of him. She had a look almost daring her to come close to the kids. However, he could see the look of wonder on her face, she was curious more than she was anything else.

Jarvis turned back to the matter at hand only to see a fist coming toward his face at speeds almost faster than he could perceive. With no time to react, he drew out what Ki he could and pushed as much as possible in the area on his face the strike would impact like an invisible shield. The endeavor was in vain though, as it simply lessened the impact but didn't do much in the way of stopping the attack itself. Jarvis could hear Salena cry out his name as he went flying past his family.

Processing the event that just transpired Jarvis pushed his Ki behind him stopping his momentum. Looking back up he could see the woman rushing forward breaking the sound barrier as she did so, the power he sensed from her before was now raised significantly higher. Thinking up a quick battle strategy, Jarvis let out a yell as he raised his power to match the woman. Letting the transparent white flame return and engulf his body, the once docile Saiyan turned into a worrier full of ferocity and battle hardness. Jarvis launched forward, a tail-like stream of Ki trailing behind him, matching the woman's speed and also breaking the sound barrier.

The woman brought her fist back readying a world-shaking punch. Jarvis, however, had no intention of meeting her blow. He was never a fighter of pure strength, even though he had more than enough to back himself, his way of fighting always centered around strategy and using the enemy's tunnel vision against them. That's what his master always told him to do when he would face an opponent stronger than himself and it eventually just became second hand.

Both combatants grew closer to each other now letting out a shout as they did so. The woman predictably threw her fist forward in a confident motion thinking her attack would strike true but at the last second Jarvis did the unexpected and came to a sudden stop. The action offset the woman just enough for him to quickly lean back, ducking under the attack, and bring both his legs into a pseudo-fetal position. Letting the momentum flip him back just a little to properly aim, he thrust his legs forward and connected with the woman's stomach. She was caught completely off guard; saliva and a little blood flew from her mouth as a look of agony and pain spread across her face. The force of the attack sent the woman flying upward and Jarvis spared no time in making chase.

Disappearing from sight only for a moment he reappeared in the path of the woman. Jarvis cupped his hands together and brought them over his head waiting until she got close. A second later she was in range and so Jarvis slammed his hands down onto her exposed back. A sickening crack was heard as the woman came to a sudden stop and was then shot back down to the ground now several hundred feet below.

Jarvis did not expect her to recover from the attack as he had put most of his strength into it hoping for a swift end to the small skirmish. Under normal circumstances, Jarvis would want nothing more than to battle it out no-holds-barred but this, sadly, was no normal situation. He was confused, annoyed, and worried about his family's safety, therefore, he was less than in the mood to play games. To his surprise, however, a burst of white flame appeared below him and in a moment the woman was once again floating only a few feet away.

She was breathing heavily as a thin trail of blood trickled from the corner of her mouth down to her chin. Jarvis caught a glimpse of her armors back plating. It was damaged in several places, some parts even looked shattered. He concluded that's where the crack he had heard came from rather than her spine. Jarvis didn't want to kill the woman but putting her out of commission quickly was his top priority and the best way to do so would be a broken back. However, it seemed she was made of tougher stuff than he first realized.

"Ok, not bad, you certainly have the skill," said the woman in a firm voice broken up by her heavy breathing, one that Jarvis recognized but didn't know why.

"However," She continued "you'll need to do better than that if you want to best me," was her next statement as she brought her hands to her sides and clenched them into fists.

Then, with a short scream, a golden glow engulfed the woman as bright yellow flame swirled around her. A blast of wind and energy rushed past Jarvis attempting to take him along, but he remained unmoving looking nonchalantly at the awesome display. Jarvis was impressed, regardless of outer facial aesthetic, the rise in power had him ecstatic for a fight as his primal Saiyan instinct kicked-in a little. Pushing the feeling aside, remembering he needed answers before anything, Jarvis steeled himself for what was coming. Once the flames of energy had subsided he could see the woman in all her golden glory.

Her hair spiked upward toward the blue sky above now a goldish-blond, her eyes changed to a pure emerald green color, and her energy, still transparent, swirled up in yellow flames instead of white. Jarvis could sense the growth in her power, it was now immensely greater than before, and he felt the air around him thicken with pressure. There became no doubt in his mind that this person was a Saiyan like him or at least part Saiyan.

The Super Saiyan transformation that the woman demonstrated was specific to their race and Jarvis had seen very few besides he and his family attain it. He almost shuttered at one specific memory where he did battle with THE legendary Super Saiyan.

"Impressive," Jarvis stated his surprise "I didn't fully expect you to be a Saiyan, even less so a Super Saiyan."

She replied with a laugh "Ha-ha if you think that's impressive you haven't even seen what I can really do yet!"

Jarvis grew even more excited at the thought of how powerful the woman might be but took a deep breath and replied calmly "Well I would normally love to just duke it out, but first," he dropped his contented look for a far more serious one "you still haven't answered my question. So, I'll ask one last time, who exactly are you?"

With a smug look on her face, she replied: "And what 'exactly' makes you think that I'm going to give you an answer?"

Jarvis sighed growing annoyed, closing his eyes he stated: "Well, you can either tell me now," Jarvis opened his eyes and stared at the woman with a look so cold that it sent a chill up her spine "or you can wait until after I beat the answer out of you," he finished with a small grin etched onto his face.

With that Jarvis brought his left hand up next to his face curling his fingers in without making a fist and spread his legs to even out the distance between his feet. His right hand pressed against his hip clenched into a fist and once more the transparent white flame consumed his body. The power Jarvis had been using before now paled in comparison to his rapidly growing strength. He tensed all his muscles at once pushing his Ki into his upper back. For the umpteenth time in the Saiyans life, a familiar power he had mastered so long ago flooded through his body. The transparent white flames changed in color taking on the same golden glow that surrounded the woman only moments before.

With one final burst of energy the Saiyan's hair spiked upward pointing to the sky, the white locks now a bright blond as flames of yellow energy swirled around his body. The transformation took only seconds to complete and the raw power that flowed through Jarvis made him feel a decade younger. The flames dissipated as the rest of his body relaxed into his signature stance. Emerald green eyes glared with ferocity at the woman replacing the calmer bright white ones. His now golden tail still clung to his waist.

Jarvis's ability to transform was second hand to him now, he had done it for so long that if it were to just up and disappeared it would be like losing a limb. He could still remember when he first tapped into the power many years ago. The death of his daughter was one of the most rage-filled moments of his life. If it hadn't been for Salina and Jacob he would more than likely still be a walking killing machine, a shell of his former self. He vowed from that day forward he would keep training and getting stronger until he was the absolute best. He couldn't stand the thought of losing someone he loved again. He would forever be thankful for the ultimate sacrifice of his Namekian friend to re-empower the dragon balls a final time before they became useless forever. Jarvis always used this memory to fuel the fire of his transformation as anger was the best source to pull from. Coming from the past to the present he looked into the woman's eyes.

She held no hint of surprise on her face, not even so much as a twitch like she not only expected him to transform but was waiting for it. Instead, she smiled with a face full of glee like a little kid who had just been offered ice cream.

"Great! You do have Super Saiyan and it looks like you've mastered it as well!" she said excitedly.

Jarvis became confused at this "Hmm? What do you mean great? Me going Super Saiyan means I can match you. Shouldn't you be a little more concerned?"

"NO!" the woman shouted in response making him flinch in surprise. "This means our calculations were correct!" Her excitement only grew as she continued "Our fear of pulling you from the wrong era is relieved!"

"Umm," Jarvis could only blink in response as all words escaped him.

"Alright, let's see just what you're made of!" The woman leaped into action attacking with a flurry of punches, blurred to the untrained eye.

Jarvis, still stunned from the new information, didn't react in time to dodge or block the first few volleys. He took a couple dozen blows before righting himself and retaliating. Catching her left fist, he ducked under an incoming right hook and gut-punched his assailant. The blow didn't appear to do much as the woman hunched but then brought her right elbow down on to his head.

However, Jarvis still had hold of the woman's arm and so as the force of the attack pushed him down it also pulled the woman. He pulled down on the woman's arm stopping himself from flying toward the ground as she pulled back trying to stay in the air. She was now hunched and losing her balance revealing an opening for Jarvis to strike. Pulling on her arm with all his strength, she finally toppled as Jarvis launched his attack bringing a fist up in an uppercut right to her jaw.

The two opposing forces met increasing the effect of the attack multiple times. A small shock wave rang out from the massive amount of force behind the attack. Jarvis finally let the woman go as she reeled back in pain but to his surprise, she didn't topple over into unconsciousness. Instead, she suddenly came back up quickly and headbutted Jarvis square in the nose. It was his turn to real back in pain as he could feel the blood start to leak out from his nostrils. Spinning around the woman then delivered a roundhouse kick to his side.

Jarvis was sent flying toward a thicker part of the jungle below letting a pain-filled grunt escape him as he spun uncontrollably. He let himself fall further toward the green treetops, only forcing a stop to his momentum just above leaves. Once he righted himself Jarvis looked up toward the woman's direction only to dodge a blast of blue energy a second later. Though the blast hadn't hit him Jarvis could still feel the heat that radiated off of the beam as it just barely passed him and went into the leaves. From the smoldering hole in the treetops erupted a flash of light and a boom. The surface must have been really far down if only the light and sound, but not the force, was felt from the blast.

In a moment, however, the woman was in front of Jarvis once again jabbing her fist towards him. He, however, would not be taken by surprise a second time. Jarvis caught both of the woman's fist crossing them over each other and thrusting his knee into the woman's gut. She hunched over in pain allowing for Jarvis to spin around behind her and land a kick to her back.

The woman did several front flips before she quickly recovered but didn't move to attack again, instead she simply turned to face Jarvis with a smile filled to the brim with excitement. This threw Jarvis off as he saw nothing to be excited about.

"Um, what are you smiling at?" Jarvis questioned.

The woman answered whilst never dropping her smile "Oh nothing, just the potential ability to finally end the hellish nightmare we've all been going through!"

This provided only more questions for the middle-aged Saiyan as he began to grow more agitated by her vagueness. From what she was saying it started to seem like they were in for more than they bargained for on this involuntary vacation. If that was the case, then Jarvis had no idea what he and his family would do once this whole mess was settled. They didn't have a capsulated ship to go home with because, as far as he knew anyway, they were transported here with nothing but the clothes on their backs. However, the way this woman was talking made Jarvis realize something.

"Hay!" Jarvis yelled getting the woman's attention, "You're the one who brought us here, aren't you!"

The woman was taken aback for a moment but soon answered with "No, I'm not responsible for that, at least not directly."

Jarvis was not convinced but didn't have time to further question her as a scream interrupted their small conversation. Jarvis and the woman both turned in the direction of the noise to see a small figure flying towards them. The form moved to fast for them to perceive in their current states. In a flash of golden light, the figure struck the woman with a vicious knee to the face and Jarvis would have bet good money that her nose, or even jaw, was broken.

The woman was sent flying due to the force of the strike and once the figure stopped Jarvis saw that it was his son. His face was full of anger and Jarvis could see he had ascended to Super Saiyan two as electricity sparked around his body every few moments. Super Saiyan two didn't differ much from regular Super Saiyan esthetically say for the electrifying energy and a more defined spike in the user's hair. That of course, was all someone without the ability to sense Ki would see but in reality, it doubled the user's battle power and fighting capability on top of the already powerful boost Super Saiyan provided. Everything from speed to strength was evenly increased without much repercussion to stamina, perfect for drawn-out fights that require a quick and convenient increase in power.

"Stay away from my daddy!" Jacob screamed as his energy continued to increase.

Jarvis looked back to where he had last been by his family's side. Now more than a mile away he could see that Salena had flared up her Ki into its normal transparent flame. She had a man in a headlock with one hand as she blocked several punches and kicks from a woman with the other. She held a bored look obviously unfazed by the attacks. Just behind Salena was Elizabeth looking similarly board as she knocked out her own attacker with a chop to the back of their neck. Jarvis had counted a total of fifteen men and women surrounding them earlier, not including the woman he was fighting. The three fell into the leaves below and Jarvis could see no sign of the other twelve meaning they must have been taken out already. It seemed his family had cleaned house during the escapade he was forced to take part in.

He looked back at his son who was about to charge at the woman again. Before Jacob was able to move, however, the woman appeared in front of him having "vanished" due to the blinding speed she had moved with. The young Saiyan was unable to react in time to stop the mountain shattering jab delivered to his gut.

Jarvis was astounded at his sudden inability to follow the women's movements as seconds ago they were on par in speed. His confusion subsided, however, once he noticed the change in her energy. It had doubled in size and the electricity that fizzled around her from time to time was a clear indicator that she had indeed ascended to Super Saiyan two.

Jacob got the wind knocked out of him by the woman and was left completely defenseless as she continued her attack bringing her elbow down onto the back of his neck. Jarvis watched as his son went flying down toward the surface of the planet still unseen through the dense forest covering it. Jacob went back into his base form losing the Super Saiyan boost.

Jarvis was astonished at the ease that the woman put down his son. Jacob was very durable; he and Jarvis were almost on par in the amount of punishment they could take. For Jacob to go down so fast the woman would have had to hit his pressure points. This further proved the skill of the woman as pressure point combat took years to master. However, he was confused at the fact that the woman knew where Jacob's pressure points were. To effectively use that kind of technique she would have had to fight Jacob and scope out were the points were. However, this woman didn't at all need to properly fight, it was almost as if she just knew.

Jarvis had no time to ponder though as the woman turned her sites back on him. She had a grin on her face obviously satisfied with her work. Jarvis was tired of the games, not only was she wasting his time, but she had dared to hurt his son. And so, Jarvis decided that enough was enough and began to power up.

Jarvis let out a mighty scream almost like a roar. The wind began to swirl around him like a tornado and electricity sparked from all over his body. The air grew thick with pressure and the woman had to shield her face from the hurricane that Jarvis was forming from nothing, but sheer will power. He crossed his arms in front of his face as he hunched down in preparation. Once Jarvis had fully prepared his body for the major increase in power that would come with what he was about to do he released another roar like scream even greater than the last. A bright flash of golden light came from all around Jarvis blinding any who would have dared to look. His hair grew longer with every passing moment until it stopped just below the waistline. The sparks of electricity coming off of Jarvis's body were almost equal to lightning as immense amounts of power poured from him.

Jarvis ended his screaming as the once tornado-like wind and bright light subsided. The transparent gold energy that surrounded him now filed to burst with sparks of electricity. He seemed to stand prouder and more confidently than before. Jarvis could never tell why he felt the need to stand tall whenever he used this form, but he guessed it was just in his nature to show pride towards Saiyan evolution. He always favored the Super Saiyan three transformation, to him, it was the first hurdle of his power that a true enemy needed to pass in order to be considered any kind of threat.

Super Saiyan Three was very noticeably different from either the first or second Super Saiyan forms. Jarvis now proudly wore a magnificent mane of hair that grew past his hips and fluffed out at least a foot from his back. His eyes, once purely emerald green, now held pupils still surrounded by a darker, more defined, green. The only, slightly, ridiculous part was that his eyebrows were missing. This was a part of the form he couldn't understand, that and the fact that the further into his transformations he got the deeper his voice became.

"W-wow" was the only response the woman seemed to muster as her face was filled with astonishment.

Jarvis could only laugh, if she thought this was impressive then he had greatly overestimated her capabilities.

Jarvis closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders saying, "If this is too much for you to handle then I could tone it down-"In an instant, Jarvis had the woman by her forearm. Her fist was less than an inch from his face and she held a look of both surprise and disappointment that it had not connected with its intended target.

The woman had tried to land a blow when Jarvis wasn't looking, however, he had left himself open purposefully in hopes she would take the bait which it seemed she had. Jarvis had felt when her energy spiked and could tell when the woman lunged forward to strike him. The speed of the woman was equivalent to a snail's pace for him now.

Jarvis was quick to dodge the blast that came from her hand still in front of his face.

"Well, you're just full of surprises," Jarvis said with a smirk.

The woman, still entrapped in Jarvis's grasp, was becoming annoyed. However, she had no more time to ponder as a fist was shoved into her gut and forced the air out of her lungs. She was unable to defend herself from the knee that came soon after she hunched over. The force of the attack sent her spinning backward uncontrollably only to be stopped by another strike that sent her flying further into the sky. Once her mind caught up with her body she spun out of the way just in time to see a foot were she undoubtedly would have been. However, she failed to react in time to block the elbow that more than likely broke her nose a third time.

Jarvis had stopped and waited for the woman to finish holding her nose in pain before saying "Now if your done wasting my time, I would like it very much if you would answer my damn question."

The woman simply smiled as blood ran down from her nose. Jarvis was astounded at the amount of unadulterated stubborn that the woman was being. She was absolutely determined not to answer any question that Jarvis had.

"I feel like you are completely missing the point," Jarvis sweatdropped, unsure how exactly to proceed.

There was only one thing left to do in a situation like this for Jarvis. In his thoughts, he repeated his old master's signature saying, "If the problem can't be resolved, knock it out!" This made Jarvis chuckle, his master was wise but when it came down to it, he could be just as reckless as anyone else; just as simple-minded too.

Jarvis set into motion quickly rushing forward in a small burst of his full speed. The woman had no time to comprehend that she had been struck in the back of her head by an elbow. Her mind went blank as the world around her went dark.

Jarvis watched as the woman fell into the trees below, disappearing as she dropped into the leaves. Her energy was faint but still there meaning Jarvis luckily hadn't killed her.

He heard a small groan close by him and turned to see Jacob clutching his stomach in pain. He was obviously dropping in and out of consciousness as he almost fell out several times until Jarvis got to him.

He caught Jacob before he could actually fall and held him close in a sort of hug. Jarvis loved his son very much but that was what had been hindering his training. Jarvis had always been too soft on him to really get into the rigorous parts of it all. However, that meant Jacob still wasn't truly attuned with his skill. Jarvis had only just started training with his son a few months ago anyway and hadn't had time to properly get his instincts under control. Jacob was usually a kind, quiet, boy but he had always been quick to anger.

That had always made him reckless in battle. Jacob had the "leap before you look" mindset. He wasn't cautious nor subtle with the way he fought. It always got him hurt in the end.

Jarvis looked to where the woman fell through the trees and held Jacob a bit closer to his chest. Even if it was his own fault Jarvis still hated to see his son in pain. Jarvis powered down as he softly scratched the back of his son's head and looked to the quickly approaching Salena.

She wore an expression full of concern yelling "Is he ok," taking Jacob into her arms lovingly once she arrived.

"He's going to feel it in the morning, but he'll be fine" Jarvis responded.

He turned and began to descend to have the last felt the woman's energy, determined to finally get answers from her one way or another.

Seeing her husband leaving she quickly asked: "Where are you going?"

Jarvis simply replied "to get some answers" as he quickly dropped from the sky.

**Chapter 3**

**In a different time or…universe? A shocking revelation!**

Jarvis passed through the surface of the leaves. The hole he made only allowing a minor amount of sunlight to illuminate his surroundings. The trees extended down into the darkness below him and the leafy surface that he had just passed through seemed to only be a foot thick. It was a strange sight as it almost looked like the trees were purposefully making a barrier. Their limbs seemed to act like stitches keeping the carefully woven blanket of leaves together. Not a single beam of light came through, there wasn't even a soft glow indicating that a sunlit sky lay just above.

"Well that's strange," Jarvis stated in confusion.

As he continued down into the dark abyss Jarvis made a small orb of Ki energy to act as a light source. The descent took almost a full minute confirming Jarvis's earlier assumption that the trees must have been several hundred feet tall, if not a little over a thousand.

Once he had finally reached the surface of the planet he looked back up noticing that no light could be seen from the hole in the leafy barrier he made only a little over a minute ago.

"I'm either super deep down or the hole closed," Jarvis spoke to himself "I should hurry up regardless, this place gives me the creeps," Jarvis concluded.

He sensed out the woman's energy, though it was faint it did give him a direction to start heading. With a gust of wind, Jarvis bolted at superhuman speeds toward his destination. The ball of Ki lit his path as he navigated around the massive trees. Jarvis became agitated for the thousandth time as the endless rows of trees reminded him of the hallways. However, unlike the halls, he was making progress as indicated by the woman's energy drawing closer.

Jarvis was almost upon the woman's location when he was suddenly struck in his ribs. The impact didn't hurt but it threw him to the side. He was quick to recover though, spinning and kicking off of the nearest tree.

Once back on the ground he had to dodge a log that was definitely aiming for him. Rolling to the right he felt something sharp try and unsuccessfully Pearce his skin. Looking to his feet Jarvis saw the culprit lying on the ground, an arrow. Looking back up he glimpsed a small figure run behind a tree.

Jarvis, tired of being attacked without reason, threw the ball of Ki that still resided in his hand toward where he suspected the ambush came from. Closing his fist, the ball did not explode but rather erupted with light. The "attack" was like a throwable solar flair. It was a non-lethal move designed to disorientate opponents, but it was also good for lighting up dark areas. For all a Saiyans power they did not have night vision.

Jarvis saw several figures jump away in fear of the light. They were small in stature and it looked like some walked on all fours whilst others were bipedal. Though he didn't get a very good look it seemed that they were scrawny and had no pupils to complement their ghostly white eyes. Most had claws but the ones who didn't compensate with overly large fangs. Jarvis could not see their color due to the blinding white light but if he had to take a guess they looked slightly gray.

They all scurried off hurriedly, letting out hisses and howls as they did. Jarvis could do nothing but stare in wonder. Those creatures definitely confirmed that they were no longer on earth.

"Very peculiar indeed," was his only comment.

Jarvis was proud of his growing vocabulary. When he started reading and writing in his later years of his life it wasn't at all what he wished to waste his time doing. However, he would rather face down an entire army of Majin Boo's than face his wife's scorn. She was far more knowledgeable than him. She grew up, not with the best childhood, but good education.

Clearing his thoughts Jarvis realized that those were the creatures who attacked him. Turning on his heels another gust of wind followed the now faster than sound Saiyan. Once again Jarvis was speeding towards the growing Ki signature of the woman.

Jarvis leaped into a clearing, vast and beautiful, which looked to stretch on for miles. It was a place still shrouded by darkness but was illuminated by various glowing plants and insects. The insects were like flying or crawling lamps. They were almost the size of his torso allowing them to illuminate large areas revealing tall bluegrass and mushroom-like plants normally hidden in darkness. The glowing plants were not as bright and hung down from the trees by long vines. Jarvis couldn't get a good look from where he was, but it looked like they were the tree's fruit. Sadly, he didn't have the time or patience to soak in the sites. Using his built-up momentum Jarvis jumped and blasted off at faster than sound speeds. A thunderous boom could be heard as he sped across to the other side of the clearing. He could sense that the woman was just beyond the large field, all he needed to do was get there.

Jarvis was halfway to the other side when he felt another energy coming at him from behind. He glanced back only to see a large gaping void laced with teeth. Quickly, Jarvis turned around as the oversized blades tried to clamp down and caught them. He could feel the teeth dig into his hands drawing blood. Whatever this monster was it had an incredible amount of strength to have him struggling so much against it.

In a panic, Jarvis considered going Super Saiyan. However, if he raised his power too much then whoever else the woman was associated with might think there was a problem. Someone must have known that she was out here, that meant someone was probably monitoring their area. If said someone was to have a way to sense or detect energy, then a second major rise in power might raise some suspicion and bring more trouble down on him and his family then there already was.

It was then that he realized there was one thing in his arsenal that could be used. It was a technique that he did not utilize often as it was hell on the body. However, it was the only way he could be provided a quick boost without possibly turning to many heads.

Jarvis had no choice as the razor-sharp daggers came ever closer to ending his life. He took a second of pause to ready himself before shouting "KaioKen!"

Bright red fire surrounded his body as his energy doubled. Jarvis looked to have practically changed color to a blood red. His muscles tensed and bulged as they grew in size at an extraordinary rate. He could feel them burn with increased power to an almost painful amount. The monster was no longer a match for the Saiyan as he threw away the largemouth to reveal the rest of the beast.

It was like a worm but black and a million times bigger. Jarvis was astounded, he had been flying faster than sound almost a hundred feet in the air. The worm not only reached his altitude but was fast enough to catch him. What this planet was started to become a prominent question in his mind. Before the worm had time to recover Jarvis quickly flew up to the monsters' "head" and brought his foot down punting it down. The creature was sent back into the hole from which it protruded itself, releasing a terrifying screech.

The red glow dissipated from Jarvis's body once he powered down. He took off much faster this time determined to bypass any more delays. He was far past done with this planet and everything on it.

Jarvis stopped once he reached the other side of the clearing. Carefully, his eyes scanned for the woman. Her power was very low due to her unconsciousness and only gave Jarvis a general area to look rather than a direct location. Nevertheless, he was able to spot the white hair of the woman and proceeded to quickly float over.

Once he had landed, Jarvis looked around for any sign of the sneaky devils that attacked him earlier. After he confirmed that all was clear he scooped up the woman in his arms and flew up. Only half a minute had passed before his enhanced Saiyan hearing picked up a familiar snake-like hiss coming from a nearby tree.

Without hesitation, Jarvis looked toward the tree and fired beams of energy from his eyes blasting a hole in the tree. He heard a screech and a series of howling followed. Deciding not to overstay his welcome any longer, Jarvis flared his Ki and bolted for the barrier of leaves above.

He noted how fast the little hell spawns were as they climbed the trees almost faster than he could fly up. There were more of those arrows trying to hit him but kept missing as Jarvis ducked and weaved.

Finally, he reached the leafy barrier. Erupting from the depths of the deadly forest, Jarvis did not slow until he was several hundred feet above the trees.

He was breathing hard as he stared at the forest below. Several questions were added to the growing pile. It seemed to just be one thing after the next. Jarvis breathed a "what the hell" out, not knowing what had just transpired other than the fact that he hated it.

Gathering himself, Jarvis turned in the direction of his approaching family.

All three seemed to be accounted for and looked more worried about him than anything. Save for Elizabeth, she looked as if she had better things to.

Salena began with "Jarvis! Are you alright?"

"I'm good, I just have a few more what the fucks along with my frustration."

Salina took notice of the woman in her husband's arms as she stopped in front of him.

"I thought you were going to get some answers from her?"

Jarvis defended himself with "I was but there were lots of very dangerous creatures" a little pout in his voice.

"what do you mean 'dangerous'?"

Jarvis sighed "Look we knew that this wasn't earth from the get-go, but I just found out more."

Salina became more attentive "Like what?"

Jarvis looked back down to the forest below "This place isn't just some random planet."

Salena's eyes widened at that, she went to ask what, but Jarvis beat her to it.

"It's a training camp for Saiyans."

Salina recoiled at that. The training planets, she had told her husband all about them. How dangerous they were, how they were trash bins for the week and unwanted Saiyans. It almost paralyzed her, not out of fear, out of hate. Pure, unadulterated rage was the best she could describe her feelings for this whole planet now.

She looked deep into her husband's eyes for any sign that this revelation was a joke, that he wasn't serious. Out of a desperate attempt to disprove Jarvis, Salina questioned: "H-how do you know, you can't just assume..."

"What did you see down there that would..."

Salina allowed her anger to get the better of her. She clamped her eyes shut in denial shouting "Jarvis, I swear, if this is some kind of joke ill-"

she was stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. Salina opened her eyes to see only her husband's chest. He had hugged her. She attempted to look up but was unable as his chin rested on top of her head.

He said nothing, did nothing, he just held her. Slowly she began to calm down, eventually melting into the hug. Then a single tear ran down her cheek.

Jarvis never could fully comprehend his wife's emotions but then again, he had never been through trauma as a kid. The most he could do for his wife in these types of moments was to just be there. Jarvis looked to the horizon as his chin still rested on Salinas' head. It was a mix of red and yellow slowly followed by the darkening sky. The sun had begun to set, and they wouldn't have much time before nightfall. Jarvis entrusted the woman to his children while he took care of their mother. Hopefully, they would find a place to spend the night else they'd be stuck out here with Kami knows what else.

Jarvis came out of his trance when something wet fell on his arm. Salina had shed a tear. Though not the first time, it was always a somber experience to see the strongest woman he ever knew be reduced to crying by nothing more than bad memories.

She did not hug back, content to simply curl into his embrace. She had told him about this kind of place. They were artificial environments. From the flora and fauna to the wildlife, it was all built by hand to construct the deadliest places in the galaxy. They were death sentences to any weak Saiyan children born to the class of elite warriors or royalty. Playgrounds for retiring veterans though, they took sport in hunting the wildlife and sometimes the children.

Salina had been one of those unlucky few. Her father was an officer in the Saiyan military, Jarvis could not remember the rank, and had been highly decorated. Being of the proud Saiyan elite status he expected nothing less than the perfect child. However, Salina was born with a power level just barely higher than one hundred.

This level had not been an adequate one. Her "Father" became outraged at how average a power level his child had. He threw her onto one of the training planets himself. Salina never revealed how she escaped but Jarvis was never brave enough to ask either.

After another minute or so Jarvis looked down at his wife "We need to go, the kids will have found a place to stay by now" he stated.

Salina, having looked up at the removal of her husband's chin, responded with a simple "A-alright" and a nod of her head.

Jarvis slowly let go of his wife not wanting to make her feel vulnerable all over again.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to regain her composer. After letting go of her breath she opened her eyes with new determination.

Jarvis smiled as his wife regained herself. She was back and ready for anything once more, good.

"Salina hun," Jarvis grabbed her attention "we need to get moving, the kids have probably found a place to lay low."

She gave a quick nod in response. With that Jarvis turned in the direction that his children had gone in and searched for their energy. Once he had a lock his energy flared up along with Salinas and the pare of Saiyans took off at faster than sound speeds.

The flight wasn't long, in only a few minutes the trees below came to a sudden halt. What replaced them was an even worse scene. A barren wasteland from end to end that stretched into the horizon. It was like a dessert; the only difference was the color of sand; if it was sand. Gray, uninterrupted; vast expanses, of gray. There were no hills or dunes or holes or anything that would normally complement a biome such as this. However, there was no sign that this even had the wind to blow around the "sand." It was just flat and vast.

It was off-putting, to say the least. If he needed any more evidence to prove his suspicions about the planet was then this was it. Jarvis didn't need to look back at Salina to tell what she was thinking. He could feel the silent anger radiating off her.

They drew closer to Jacob and Elizabeth by the second. Jarvis began looking around for signs of life and spotted something. There was a light coming from what appeared to be a riverbank. Jarvis and Salina descended and got a closer look. There was, in fact, a river. It seemed to travel underground. The sand around the underground river had collapsed to reveal the small section. The water was contaminated with sand, but it was nothing that couldn't be filtered out.

Once the couple had reached the ground they looked into the "ravine". There was the source of light, a fire, with the woman half-hardly placed next to it still unconscious. The kids were poking at the water before noticing their parent's arrival.

Jacob smiled wide shouting "Mama, daddy you're back!"

He flew into his mother's' arms and hugged her receiving a hug in turn as-well-as a kiss on his head. Elizabeth, on the other hand, just stood with her arms crossed looking up at them saying "It's about time you got here, gosh you people are so slow" she muttered the last part under her breath.

Jarvis, with his enhanced Saiyan hearing, heard what she said and didn't take too kindly to it.

frowning his brows Jarvis reprimanded her with a simple "hey."

Her eyes widened at the realization that she had been caught. Elizabeth looked down in shame.

Jarvis softened his expression and jumped down to where his daughter stood. He wasn't good at the whole parenting thing but was giving his all to be the best father he could. So, Jarvis reached down and picked up his daughter who didn't fight it. She still wasn't willing to look in his direction, so he had to move on with step two.

"Hey," he said but she still didn't look at him "look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Slowly she looked him in the eye and Jarvis could see the small bit of sadness at being in trouble. However, instead of getting on to her he smiled. She became confused at this, not understanding why she had yet to be told off.

Jarvis had a special sequence between Elizabeth and himself. However, he hadn't used it since she was a baby.

"Who does daddy love?" At this Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't know who this 'what' person is but that's not the correct answer" Jarvis had to hold back a smirk.

Elizabeth pouted and looked away again, so Jarvis repeated: "Daddy loves who?"

"Me," she finally responded with an even more prominent pout to hide a snicker.

"And why does he love you?" Jarvis asked the second question.

Salina jumped down with Jacob still in her arms as Elizabeth looked back at Jarvis trying to hide a small smile unsuccessfully.

"Because..." she didn't finish

"Because why?" Jarvis urged

"Because nothing matters more than the family you so love and adore," she repeated the well-versed line.

"and what family do I love and adore?"

"Our family."

"That's right."

Jarvis could see the small victory in the form of a smile resting in his daughters' face. They came up with that time when she was only three. It never failed to cheer her up. She had started becoming rebellious lately, Salina kept saying that it was just a phase of growing up, but Jarvis couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more than that; it nagged at the back of his mind every time something like this happened. Elizabeth kept becoming more and more distant from him; frankly, it was starting to bother him. He tried asking about it but only received the casual one or two-word responses such as "Whatever" or "I'm fine" or even a "Leave me alone" but he made sure that was a one-time occurrence.

Jarvis was never harsh or strict, but he demanded respect as an adult and worried and especially as her father. He was the discipline even though his wife could deliver a speech that would make anyone feel like they were worth less than dirt. Salina wouldn't lay a hand on the children in anger, sparing was one thing but punishing the kids was another.

Jarvis was brought out of his thoughts by Elizabeth saying, "Sorry dad."

He looked at her with a soft smile on his face and kissed her forehead.

As he set her back down he responded with "Hey I get that this whole situation has us on edge, but you still need to watch it, you're not at the top of this family hierarchy," Jarvis looked at the woman still unconscious next to the fire "I do understand your frustrations though; I have a few of my own."

With that, he left his daughter to her own devices and walked over to the woman. She had a couple of bruises and cracks in her armor but nothing that seemed all-together fatal; there wasn't anything requiring immediate attention at least.

Jarvis turned his head toward the stream of water next to him and began to concentrate. He focused his Ki out and around a small portion of the water; the water where his ki was focused around stopped flowing with the rest of the stream and began to rise as Jarvis willed it over the woman. The blob of water that floated over the woman was about the size of his torso; perfect for a wake-up call.

Releasing his ki, the water dropped onto the woman completely soaking her. She immediately sat up, coughing and breathing hard; she was blinking quickly trying to counter the water burning her eyes as they attempted to bring the world back into focus.

The woman looked around in surprise, seeing as how she was no longer over the forest. Jarvis stood over her waiting until she regained her bearings. It wasn't until her eyes landed on him that they widened with fear for only a second and then squinted in anger.

In a flash, the woman's fist was once again caught by Jarvis just short of his face. The wind around them wiped around with furious energy.

The woman screamed out "You bastard!"

Jarvis was surprised at how much of a sore loser she was. Quickly, he spun behind the woman; fist in tow, as he kicked out her knee and put his arm around her neck in a chokehold. The harder she struggled the more pressure he would add onto her arm until it became dangerously close to breaking; seeming to be un-naturally bent behind her. She stopped her flailing when unconsciousness crept back into her, but Jarvis was careful not to completely choke her out.

Once the woman seemed calm enough Jarvis questioned: "You good or do you need some more sleep?"

Through choked breaths, she responded, "I-I'm good, I'm good."

With that Jarvis lessened his hold but didn't let her go. She drew in breaths quickly as he heard his children bicker to the side " I told you we should have tied her up!"

"With what?"

"I dunno!"

"What can you tie up a Saiyan with anyway?"

"I don't know but we could have thought of something!"

"Like what!? You wanna sit on her!?"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up"

"HEY!" Jarvis shouted at his kids "You two either quiet down or go somewhere else, I don't care which because I am short enough on patience without having to listen to you two bicker!"

They both looked to the ground apologizing in unison and seemed content to stay where they were. Salena came and put a hand on both of their shoulders, giving each a comforting squeeze telling them to just be patient.

With that Jarvis turned his attention back towards the woman he still had in an arm lock.

"Alright then, I have questions and I expect answers," Jarvis began.

The woman nodded in response saying " That's fair enough."

"Alright," Jarvis breathed " I'll start with my original line of questions, where are we?"

The woman breathed as-well to steady her nerves "You're in the north galaxy, Quadrant A-7b, Sector 87, on planet 23-46-00 Alpha, known commonly as Gevangenis."

Jarvis blinked in confusion "I have no idea what any of what you just said means."

The woman sighed, "We are on a prison planet somewhere in the north galaxy."

"That makes more sense," Jarvis moved onto his next question "Why and how did we get here?"

"I don't know the full science behind it," The woman began "But in a way, you were pulled through time and space to another universe parallel to your own; it's like time travel but far more 'artificial'."

Jarvis had the gears in his head turning at that. He had heard of time travel; moving from the present into the past or the future but that was as far as his knowledge went on the topic.

"I'm guessing you ended up in a maze of never-ending halls?" She questioned more than concluded.

"Yeah" Jarvis confirmed.

"Well those are known as the halls of time, they are a sort of bridge between our worlds."

Jarvis was confused "Why not just use a time machine?"

"It would be too fragile; we needed something that only we could access"

"Well, we kinda put a hole in it."

"No, you just broke the barrier between our worlds."

"How does that make sense?"

The woman then paused to give it some thought before continuing " It's like this, we can transfer you to the halls of time and a specific place in those halls; however, we can't bring you any further so then it's up to you to break through into our world."

The woman concluded with "So basically it's like digging a tunnel between two houses, I can put you anywhere between the two houses but when you wake up it's up to you to dig your own way out."

Jarvis understood "So you basically dragged us here through a tunnel you dug in the space-time continuum."

"Yes."

Jarvis moved on to the last question "Who are you?"

The woman sighed as she closed her eyes readying herself "I'm your daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

This is a non-profit fan-based fictional story: this is based very loosely on the lore of Dragon Ball and will not include characters from the canon storyline. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.

**Chapter 3**

**In a different time or…universe? A shocking revelation!**

Jarvis passed through the surface of the leaves. The hole he made only allowing a minor amount of sunlight to illuminate his surroundings. The trees extended down into the darkness below him and the leafy surface that he had just passed through seemed to only be a foot thick. It was a strange sight as it almost looked like the trees were purposefully making a barrier. Their limbs seemed to act like stitches keeping the carefully woven blanket of leaves together. Not a single beam of light came through, there wasn't even a soft glow indicating that a sunlit sky lay just above.

"Well that's strange," Jarvis stated in confusion.

As he continued down into the dark abyss Jarvis made a small orb of Ki energy to act as a light source. The descent took almost a full minute confirming Jarvis's earlier assumption that the trees must have been several hundred feet tall, if not a little over a thousand.

Once he had finally reached the surface of the planet he looked back up noticing that no light could be seen from the hole in the leafy barrier he made only a little over a minute ago.

"I'm either super deep down or the hole closed," Jarvis spoke to himself "I should hurry up regardless, this place gives me the creeps," Jarvis concluded.

He sensed out the woman's energy, though it was faint it did give him a direction to start heading. With a gust of wind, Jarvis bolted at superhuman speeds toward his destination. The ball of Ki lit his path as he navigated around the massive trees. Jarvis became agitated for the thousandth time as the endless rows of trees reminded him of the hallways. However, unlike the halls, he was making progress as indicated by the woman's energy drawing closer.

Jarvis was almost upon the woman's location when he was suddenly struck in his ribs. The impact didn't hurt but it threw him to the side. He was quick to recover though, spinning and kicking off of the nearest tree.

Once back on the ground he had to dodge a log that was definitely aiming for him. Rolling to the right he felt something sharp try and unsuccessfully Pearce his skin. Looking to his feet Jarvis saw the culprit lying on the ground, an arrow. Looking back up he glimpsed a small figure run behind a tree.

Jarvis, tired of being attacked without reason, threw the ball of Ki that still resided in his hand toward where he suspected the ambush came from. Closing his fist, the ball did not explode but rather erupted with light. The "attack" was like a throwable solar flair. It was a non-lethal move designed to disorientate opponents, but it was also good for lighting up dark areas. For all a Saiyans power they did not have night vision.

Jarvis saw several figures jump away in fear of the light. They were small in stature and it looked like some walked on all fours whilst others were bipedal. Though he didn't get a very good look it seemed that they were scrawny and had no pupils to complement their ghostly white eyes. Most had claws but the ones who didn't compensate with overly large fangs. Jarvis could not see their color due to the blinding white light but if he had to take a guess they looked slightly gray.

They all scurried off hurriedly, letting out hisses and howls as they did. Jarvis could do nothing but stare in wonder. Those creatures definitely confirmed that they were no longer on earth.

"Very peculiar indeed," was his only comment.

Jarvis was proud of his growing vocabulary. When he started reading and writing in his later years of his life it wasn't at all what he wished to waste his time doing. However, he would rather face down an entire army of Majin Boo's than face his wife's scorn. She was far more knowledgeable than him. She grew up, not with the best childhood, but good education.

Clearing his thoughts Jarvis realized that those were the creatures who attacked him. Turning on his heels another gust of wind followed the now faster than sound Saiyan. Once again Jarvis was speeding towards the growing Ki signature of the woman.

Jarvis leaped into a clearing, vast and beautiful, which looked to stretch on for miles. It was a place still shrouded by darkness but was illuminated by various glowing plants and insects. The insects were like flying or crawling lamps. They were almost the size of his torso allowing them to illuminate large areas revealing tall bluegrass and mushroom-like plants normally hidden in darkness. The glowing plants were not as bright and hung down from the trees by long vines. Jarvis couldn't get a good look from where he was, but it looked like they were the tree's fruit. Sadly, he didn't have the time or patience to soak in the sites. Using his built-up momentum Jarvis jumped and blasted off at faster than sound speeds. A thunderous boom could be heard as he sped across to the other side of the clearing. He could sense that the woman was just beyond the large field, all he needed to do was get there.

Jarvis was halfway to the other side when he felt another energy coming at him from behind. He glanced back only to see a large gaping void laced with teeth. Quickly, Jarvis turned around as the oversized blades tried to clamp down and caught them. He could feel the teeth dig into his hands drawing blood. Whatever this monster was it had an incredible amount of strength to have him struggling so much against it.

In a panic, Jarvis considered going Super Saiyan. However, if he raised his power too much then whoever else the woman was associated with might think there was a problem. Someone must have known that she was out here, that meant someone was probably monitoring their area. If said someone was to have a way to sense or detect energy, then a second major rise in power might raise some suspicion and bring more trouble down on him and his family then there already was.

It was then that he realized there was one thing in his arsenal that could be used. It was a technique that he did not utilize often as it was hell on the body. However, it was the only way he could be provided a quick boost without possibly turning to many heads.

Jarvis had no choice as the razor-sharp daggers came ever closer to ending his life. He took a second of pause to ready himself before shouting "KaioKen!"

Bright red fire surrounded his body as his energy doubled. Jarvis looked to have practically changed color to a blood red. His muscles tensed and bulged as they grew in size at an extraordinary rate. He could feel them burn with increased power to an almost painful amount. The monster was no longer a match for the Saiyan as he threw away the largemouth to reveal the rest of the beast.

It was like a worm but black and a million times bigger. Jarvis was astounded, he had been flying faster than sound almost a hundred feet in the air. The worm not only reached his altitude but was fast enough to catch him. What this planet was started to become a prominent question in his mind. Before the worm had time to recover Jarvis quickly flew up to the monsters' "head" and brought his foot down punting it down. The creature was sent back into the hole from which it protruded itself, releasing a terrifying screech.

The red glow dissipated from Jarvis's body once he powered down. He took off much faster this time determined to bypass any more delays. He was far past done with this planet and everything on it.

Jarvis stopped once he reached the other side of the clearing. Carefully, his eyes scanned for the woman. Her power was very low due to her unconsciousness and only gave Jarvis a general area to look rather than a direct location. Nevertheless, he was able to spot the white hair of the woman and proceeded to quickly float over.

Once he had landed, Jarvis looked around for any sign of the sneaky devils that attacked him earlier. After he confirmed that all was clear he scooped up the woman in his arms and flew up. Only half a minute had passed before his enhanced Saiyan hearing picked up a familiar snake-like hiss coming from a nearby tree.

Without hesitation, Jarvis looked toward the tree and fired beams of energy from his eyes blasting a hole in the tree. He heard a screech and a series of howling followed. Deciding not to overstay his welcome any longer, Jarvis flared his Ki and bolted for the barrier of leaves above.

He noted how fast the little hell spawns were as they climbed the trees almost faster than he could fly up. There were more of those arrows trying to hit him but kept missing as Jarvis ducked and weaved.

Finally, he reached the leafy barrier. Erupting from the depths of the deadly forest, Jarvis did not slow until he was several hundred feet above the trees.

He was breathing hard as he stared at the forest below. Several questions were added to the growing pile. It seemed to just be one thing after the next. Jarvis breathed a "what the hell" out, not knowing what had just transpired other than the fact that he hated it.

Gathering himself, Jarvis turned in the direction of his approaching family.

All three seemed to be accounted for and looked more worried about him than anything. Save for Elizabeth, she looked as if she had better things to.

Salena began with "Jarvis! Are you alright?"

"I'm good, I just have a few more what the fucks along with my frustration."

Salina took notice of the woman in her husband's arms as she stopped in front of him.

"I thought you were going to get some answers from her?"

Jarvis defended himself with "I was but there were lots of very dangerous creatures" a little pout in his voice.

"what do you mean 'dangerous'?"

Jarvis sighed "Look we knew that this wasn't earth from the get-go, but I just found out more."

Salina became more attentive "Like what?"

Jarvis looked back down to the forest below "This place isn't just some random planet."

Salena's eyes widened at that, she went to ask what, but Jarvis beat her to it.

"It's a training camp for Saiyans."

Salina recoiled at that. The training planets, she had told her husband all about them. How dangerous they were, how they were trash bins for the week and unwanted Saiyans. It almost paralyzed her, not out of fear, out of hate. Pure, unadulterated rage was the best she could describe her feelings for this whole planet now.

She looked deep into her husband's eyes for any sign that this revelation was a joke, that he wasn't serious. Out of a desperate attempt to disprove Jarvis, Salina questioned: "H-how do you know, you can't just assume..."

"What did you see down there that would..."

Salina allowed her anger to get the better of her. She clamped her eyes shut in denial shouting "Jarvis, I swear, if this is some kind of joke ill-"

she was stopped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her. Salina opened her eyes to see only her husband's chest. He had hugged her. She attempted to look up but was unable as his chin rested on top of her head.

He said nothing, did nothing, he just held her. Slowly she began to calm down, eventually melting into the hug. Then a single tear ran down her cheek.

Jarvis never could fully comprehend his wife's emotions but then again, he had never been through trauma as a kid. The most he could do for his wife in these types of moments was to just be there. Jarvis looked to the horizon as his chin still rested on Salinas' head. It was a mix of red and yellow slowly followed by the darkening sky. The sun had begun to set, and they wouldn't have much time before nightfall. Jarvis entrusted the woman to his children while he took care of their mother. Hopefully, they would find a place to spend the night else they'd be stuck out here with Kami knows what else.

Jarvis came out of his trance when something wet fell on his arm. Salina had shed a tear. Though not the first time, it was always a somber experience to see the strongest woman he ever knew be reduced to crying by nothing more than bad memories.

She did not hug back, content to simply curl into his embrace. She had told him about this kind of place. They were artificial environments. From the flora and fauna to the wildlife, it was all built by hand to construct the deadliest places in the galaxy. They were death sentences to any weak Saiyan children born to the class of elite warriors or royalty. Playgrounds for retiring veterans though, they took sport in hunting the wildlife and sometimes the children.

Salina had been one of those unlucky few. Her father was an officer in the Saiyan military, Jarvis could not remember the rank, and had been highly decorated. Being of the proud Saiyan elite status he expected nothing less than the perfect child. However, Salina was born with a power level just barely higher than one hundred.

This level had not been an adequate one. Her "Father" became outraged at how average a power level his child had. He threw her onto one of the training planets himself. Salina never revealed how she escaped but Jarvis was never brave enough to ask either.

After another minute or so Jarvis looked down at his wife "We need to go, the kids will have found a place to stay by now" he stated.

Salina, having looked up at the removal of her husband's chin, responded with a simple "A-alright" and a nod of her head.

Jarvis slowly let go of his wife not wanting to make her feel vulnerable all over again.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes to regain her composer. After letting go of her breath she opened her eyes with new determination.

Jarvis smiled as his wife regained herself. She was back and ready for anything once more, good.

"Salina hun," Jarvis grabbed her attention "we need to get moving, the kids have probably found a place to lay low."

She gave a quick nod in response. With that Jarvis turned in the direction that his children had gone in and searched for their energy. Once he had a lock his energy flared up along with Salinas and the pare of Saiyans took off at faster than sound speeds.

The flight wasn't long, in only a few minutes the trees below came to a sudden halt. What replaced them was an even worse scene. A barren wasteland from end to end that stretched into the horizon. It was like a dessert; the only difference was the color of sand; if it was sand. Gray, uninterrupted; vast expanses, of gray. There were no hills or dunes or holes or anything that would normally complement a biome such as this. However, there was no sign that this even had the wind to blow around the "sand." It was just flat and vast.

It was off-putting, to say the least. If he needed any more evidence to prove his suspicions about the planet was then this was it. Jarvis didn't need to look back at Salina to tell what she was thinking. He could feel the silent anger radiating off her.

They drew closer to Jacob and Elizabeth by the second. Jarvis began looking around for signs of life and spotted something. There was a light coming from what appeared to be a riverbank. Jarvis and Salina descended and got a closer look. There was, in fact, a river. It seemed to travel underground. The sand around the underground river had collapsed to reveal the small section. The water was contaminated with sand, but it was nothing that couldn't be filtered out.

Once the couple had reached the ground they looked into the "ravine". There was the source of light, a fire, with the woman half-hardly placed next to it still unconscious. The kids were poking at the water before noticing their parent's arrival.

Jacob smiled wide shouting "Mama, daddy you're back!"

He flew into his mother's' arms and hugged her receiving a hug in turn as-well-as a kiss on his head. Elizabeth, on the other hand, just stood with her arms crossed looking up at them saying "It's about time you got here, gosh you people are so slow" she muttered the last part under her breath.

Jarvis, with his enhanced Saiyan hearing, heard what she said and didn't take too kindly to it.

frowning his brows Jarvis reprimanded her with a simple "hey."

Her eyes widened at the realization that she had been caught. Elizabeth looked down in shame.

Jarvis softened his expression and jumped down to where his daughter stood. He wasn't good at the whole parenting thing but was giving his all to be the best father he could. So, Jarvis reached down and picked up his daughter who didn't fight it. She still wasn't willing to look in his direction, so he had to move on with step two.

"Hey," he said but she still didn't look at him "look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Slowly she looked him in the eye and Jarvis could see the small bit of sadness at being in trouble. However, instead of getting on to her he smiled. She became confused at this, not understanding why she had yet to be told off.

Jarvis had a special sequence between Elizabeth and himself. However, he hadn't used it since she was a baby.

"Who does daddy love?" At this Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I don't know who this 'what' person is but that's not the correct answer" Jarvis had to hold back a smirk.

Elizabeth pouted and looked away again, so Jarvis repeated: "Daddy loves who?"

"Me," she finally responded with an even more prominent pout to hide a snicker.

"And why does he love you?" Jarvis asked the second question.

Salina jumped down with Jacob still in her arms as Elizabeth looked back at Jarvis trying to hide a small smile unsuccessfully.

"Because..." she didn't finish

"Because why?" Jarvis urged

"Because nothing matters more than the family you so love and adore," she repeated the well-versed line.

"and what family do I love and adore?"

"Our family."

"That's right."

Jarvis could see the small victory in the form of a smile resting in his daughters' face. They came up with that time when she was only three. It never failed to cheer her up. She had started becoming rebellious lately, Salina kept saying that it was just a phase of growing up, but Jarvis couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more than that; it nagged at the back of his mind every time something like this happened. Elizabeth kept becoming more and more distant from him; frankly, it was starting to bother him. He tried asking about it but only received the casual one or two-word responses such as "Whatever" or "I'm fine" or even a "Leave me alone" but he made sure that was a one-time occurrence.

Jarvis was never harsh or strict, but he demanded respect as an adult and worried and especially as her father. He was the discipline even though his wife could deliver a speech that would make anyone feel like they were worth less than dirt. Salina wouldn't lay a hand on the children in anger, sparing was one thing but punishing the kids was another.

Jarvis was brought out of his thoughts by Elizabeth saying, "Sorry dad."

He looked at her with a soft smile on his face and kissed her forehead.

As he set her back down he responded with "Hey I get that this whole situation has us on edge, but you still need to watch it, you're not at the top of this family hierarchy," Jarvis looked at the woman still unconscious next to the fire "I do understand your frustrations though; I have a few of my own."

With that, he left his daughter to her own devices and walked over to the woman. She had a couple of bruises and cracks in her armor but nothing that seemed all-together fatal; there wasn't anything requiring immediate attention at least.

Jarvis turned his head toward the stream of water next to him and began to concentrate. He focused his Ki out and around a small portion of the water; the water where his ki was focused around stopped flowing with the rest of the stream and began to rise as Jarvis willed it over the woman. The blob of water that floated over the woman was about the size of his torso; perfect for a wake-up call.

Releasing his ki, the water dropped onto the woman completely soaking her. She immediately sat up, coughing and breathing hard; she was blinking quickly trying to counter the water burning her eyes as they attempted to bring the world back into focus.

The woman looked around in surprise, seeing as how she was no longer over the forest. Jarvis stood over her waiting until she regained her bearings. It wasn't until her eyes landed on him that they widened with fear for only a second and then squinted in anger.

In a flash, the woman's fist was once again caught by Jarvis just short of his face. The wind around them wiped around with furious energy.

The woman screamed out "You bastard!"

Jarvis was surprised at how much of a sore loser she was. Quickly, he spun behind the woman; fist in tow, as he kicked out her knee and put his arm around her neck in a chokehold. The harder she struggled the more pressure he would add onto her arm until it became dangerously close to breaking; seeming to be un-naturally bent behind her. She stopped her flailing when unconsciousness crept back into her, but Jarvis was careful not to completely choke her out.

Once the woman seemed calm enough Jarvis questioned: "You good or do you need some more sleep?"

Through choked breaths, she responded, "I-I'm good, I'm good."

With that Jarvis lessened his hold but didn't let her go. She drew in breaths quickly as he heard his children bicker to the side " I told you we should have tied her up!"

"With what?"

"I dunno!"

"What can you tie up a Saiyan with anyway?"

"I don't know but we could have thought of something!"

"Like what!? You wanna sit on her!?"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up"

"HEY!" Jarvis shouted at his kids "You two either quiet down or go somewhere else, I don't care which because I am short enough on patience without having to listen to you two bicker!"

They both looked to the ground apologizing in unison and seemed content to stay where they were. Salena came and put a hand on both of their shoulders, giving each a comforting squeeze telling them to just be patient.

With that Jarvis turned his attention back towards the woman he still had in an arm lock.

"Alright then, I have questions and I expect answers," Jarvis began.

The woman nodded in response saying " That's fair enough."

"Alright," Jarvis breathed " I'll start with my original line of questions, where are we?"

The woman breathed as-well to steady her nerves "You're in the north galaxy, Quadrant A-7b, Sector 87, on planet 23-46-00 Alpha, known commonly as Gevangenis."

Jarvis blinked in confusion "I have no idea what any of what you just said means."

The woman sighed, "We are on a prison planet somewhere in the north galaxy."

"That makes more sense," Jarvis moved onto his next question "Why and how did we get here?"

"I don't know the full science behind it," The woman began "But in a way, you were pulled through time and space to another universe parallel to your own; it's like time travel but far more 'artificial'."

Jarvis had the gears in his head turning at that. He had heard of time travel; moving from the present into the past or the future but that was as far as his knowledge went on the topic.

"I'm guessing you ended up in a maze of never-ending halls?" She questioned more than concluded.

"Yeah" Jarvis confirmed.

"Well those are known as the halls of time, they are a sort of bridge between our worlds."

Jarvis was confused "Why not just use a time machine?"

"It would be too fragile; we needed something that only we could access"

"Well, we kinda put a hole in it."

"No, you just broke the barrier between our worlds."

"How does that make sense?"

The woman then paused to give it some thought before continuing " It's like this, we can transfer you to the halls of time and a specific place in those halls; however, we can't bring you any further so then it's up to you to break through into our world."

The woman concluded with "So basically it's like digging a tunnel between two houses, I can put you anywhere between the two houses but when you wake up it's up to you to dig your own way out."

Jarvis understood "So you basically dragged us here through a tunnel you dug in the space-time continuum."

"Yes."

Jarvis moved on to the last question "Who are you?"

The woman sighed as she closed her eyes readying herself "I'm your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

**Trapped in the future!? A new enemy with a familiar face!**

Jarvis was both surprised and not surprised; the woman, or 'Elizabeth', had felt familiar from the beginning; from her looks to her energy he had felt he knew her from somewhere. Even still Jarvis stood, keeping a firm grasp on his so-called 'daughter', not very convinced. Everything she said made sense but that didn't make it true. He had been fooled in the same way by his brother before.

"Are you gonna freak out if I let go of you?" Jarvis questioned.

She shook her head no and Jarvis released her from his grasp. She rubbed her sore arm and walked a few feet away. Sitting down in front of the burning wood she looked up.

"If everyone will sit down I will explain as much as I can," she stated.

All of them were now sitting around the small fire. The flames flickered and danced through the night. Jarvis was sitting next to his wife holding Jacob as she held Elizabeth. His mind was racing, churning the new flood of information this time's Elizabeth had been vigorously relaying to them for the past two hours. He was not originally an educated man and only recently started taking schooling from his wife. He liked learning and feeling smart but the process of getting smarter was just so… boring.

However, he had no choice as he lost the sparring match they had over it. So he was bound by the code of their family to honor the terms of their agreement and suck it up.

Even with himself being almost three years into it; he still had no leeway in understanding what this Elizabeth was saying when it came to the science of how they jumped timelines. It was something about particles and blowing them up then pulling something through the hole they made in space-time with a paved path to guide them.

The part he did understand was when she told them about a threat to their entire universe and needing their help, which is why they were there. Apparently, there was a Saiyan going rampant, killing and pillaging and plundering as he saw fit. She was the strongest this universe had to offer and she just wasn't enough. She and her forces had attempted several times to kill the Saiyan, using various different means from head-on attack to assassination but nothing stuck. He would get injured then miraculously escape with some technique they had no idea how to stop or counter.

Being a Saiyan meant getting stronger with every near-death experience and extreme adaptability. Therefore every failed attempt to kill him only made him that much stronger and his adaptability meant nothing they tried would ever work a second time if it worked at all.

Jarvis could feel the anger, the pain, the absolute rage that welled up inside of her when she spoke of this. He could tell she was in so much pain but also… sorrow? He could sense how sad she was above everything else. It was like all her other emotions were just fuel for the fire of her sadness. He couldn't help but wonder why, however, he chose not to ask.

Despite her emotions, she was apparently the commander of something known as the 7th galactic defense battalion. It was supposedly a peacekeeping force assigned to protect this sector of the universe. It was part of a private military group known as the guardians. The name sounded a bit cliche but what finally made him speak up was when the woman stated that the founder was him.

"Me? The founder of some private military? I find that incredibly hard to believe." Jarvis stated his obvious distrust of the woman's story.

"It's true! After the countless battles against universal threats, you believed that the universe needed to learn how to defend itself since you wouldn't be around forever to keep fighting for it." She argued.

"I already realized that years ago, I'm resigned to that fact, but my children will be here and their children and so on. There is no reason for me to start up some sort of military and there isn't anyone strong enough to do it if there was."

Elizabeth huffed but gave a small smile whispering something Jarvis was barely able to catch.

"You miss what?" he decided to ask.

She looked up in surprise obviously not realizing she had spoken out loud. "It's nothing, I just…"

She suddenly wrapped her arms around Jarvis and held him firmly. He had no idea how to react, he hadn't even registered what exactly happened. He looked to his wife and she was just looking at him nodding her eyes towards Elizabeth.

He looked back down to the girl as she whispered: "I just missed you."

He decided to place a hand on her back showing what compassion he could whilst still being on edge. However, he couldn't help but ask if he was dead in her time. She didn't respond though and so he decided not to press further.

When the woman let go she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked back to see Jacob. "Excuse me miss but are you ok?"

She smiled saying "I'm fine." she then patted his head almost lovingly.

"Kids," both Jacob and their Elizabeth looked at Salena "Why don't you two go find something to do while your father and I finish talking hmm?"

Jacob didn't need to be told twice; he had wanted to explore since he woke up here. He went and hugged his mother then father and grabbed a reluctant Elizabeth. In no time they were out of sight after flying from the ravine.

Salena then looked back to this times Elizabeth asking "So what happens now, you know, since you brought us here and all to help you fight."

Elizabeth got serious "Well the way I see it, there's a good chance he already knows yours here. So he's either waiting for us to make a move or on his way."

Jarvis raised a brow "So you had no other plan then bring us here and hope he comes to us or to find him out there. Let me ask you this. What exactly is your plan if we can't stop him?"

She looked solemn at that "There is no other plan. Bringing you here was plan C to our plan Z."

Salena asked her own question "What can you tell us about this Saiyan, weaknesses, attack openings, anything that might give us an advantage if needed."

Elizabeth shook her head "Nothing you don't already know."

Jarvis and Salina were confused at that statement and a little concerned. Jarvis opened his mouth to say something but all of them turned their attention to the sound of an explosion not far from them.

Jacob still had hold of his sister as they flew towards a nearby meadow that he saw when looking for a place to stay the night. Elizabeth was not at all interested in her brother's antics, she wanted to talk to the adult version of her. She wanted to know what it was like to be a commander and tell others what to do for once.

Her parents made her go to that boring school and learn things she wouldn't even use much less did she want to know. They were Saiyans, a mighty race of warriors, no one could tell them what to do. So why did her parents insist that they live like humans? She wanted to be free of anyone telling her what she could and couldn't do. She wanted to be in charge.

She just didn't understand why they wasted their time doing such meaningless human things. They weren't even human. Everyone always looked at her tail and her hair like it was weird. Some even made fun of her so she beat them up. Her dad wasn't very happy about that. She didn't do anything wrong though because he told her not to let anyone bully her. So what if she used a bit too much strength? They deserved it! It's not like she killed anybody, though it took everything in her not to.

Her brother was always so sensitive. He never stood up to dad, he never talked back, he never even said a simple "I don't want to." He could never be a Saiyan, he didn't even like fighting. It scared him too much.

They landed in a very open field with small trees and flowers of different colors strewn about. It reminded them both of home. It looked fairly normal, the trees and grass were green. The flowers were a little large but that was fine by him. Jacob was quick to pick a few flowers and hand them to his sister.

She looked at her brother's smiling face and all her anger fell away. She knew that she had to calm down. She always had a problem controlling her anger; even the smallest things could set her off sometimes.

Elizabeth sighed and uncrossed her arms to take the flowers.

"This one is blue! Your favorite color is blue so I grabbed a bunch and made a crown for you!" Jacob said excitedly having used his speed to hastily construct a flower crown that was actually pretty good.

Elizabeth started to smile, taking the crown and putting it on just to satisfy her brother. To her surprise, Jacobe took her hands and interlocked their fingers.

"Come on this was our favorite thing remember?" Jacob asked.

Elizabeth huffed with a smile and started to spin the young boy. She kept it at a normal pace making sure not to go too fast. She loved to see her brother smile. However, after stopping both her and Jacob heard a strange beeping sound. Neither of them had heard it when they arrived. Elizabeth concluded that it must have just started.

Jacob decided to investigate and darted toward the direction of the sound with his sister calling after him as she followed. Crossing over a hill they both saw a sort of pole sticking out of the ground with a cone-shaped bottom to hold it straight. The green light that flashed at the top of the pole seemed to be the source of the beeping.

Jacob practically pressed his face to a glass panel on the side of the cone-shaped bottom.

Elizabeth pulled him back shouting "Don't touch it, you idiot! We don't know if it's dangerous or not!"

"Hey don't call me an idiot!" Jacob fired back.

"Well, what did you think you were doing?!"

"There's weird glowy stuff inside of it!"

"Glowy stuff?" Elizabeth now curious stood away from the glass but peered inside.

There was a sort of, what looked like, liquid undulating inside of the cone. It was glowing yellow and formed a sort of ball that didn't touch the interior of the cone seeming to simply be floating.

Elizabeth noticed that the ball would pulse and make small waves and ripples every time the green light blinked and beeped.

"See I told you- hush." Jacob was cut off by his sister.

"Do you feel that?" She continued "I can sense some kind of energy coming from the ball."

Jacob took a moment to focus on the ball "Yeah I can too. Do you think it's alive?"

"No I don't' think so… it almost looks like Ki." Elizabeth's entire body went rigged; she couldn't believe what she was feeling. There was a new energy now; it felt so incredibly evil. Elizabeth had to hold in her proverbial lunch just by feeling it. Her legs were shaking and every muscle, bone, and fiber in her being told her to run. Her mind raced and her heart cried out only one word… fear.

She had never in her life felt something so vile, cold, or full of hate as this. It just appeared so suddenly like it formed out of thin air. One moment she was fine and the next she could hardly stand.

Elizabeth gathered her thoughts and, as much as her body told her not to, she attempted to focus on the energy. It didn't make sense though. The energy was close, very close, almost as if it were…

"Dad?" Elizabeth could tell her brother was trembling just by his voice alone. She nearly drilled a hole in the ground where she stood as she turned around to her brother's voice.

There he was, a dark figure radiating with that same evil energy she had felt moments before. The figure was a mirror image of her dad. From the way, he stood to the scar on his face and eye. His blue eyes slowly scanned the terrain Elizabeth could practically feel his eyes lock on to her and her brother.

She was paralyzed with fear. This man, this thing couldn't be there dad, could he? This was wrong, he was wrong.

"Dad… what are you doing here?" Elizabeth could hear her brothers' voice crack and almost fizzle out. He was hoping so desperately that this fear was uncalled for, that this was indeed their father, that he would smile and hug him and tell him all is well.

Jacob instinctively took a step back as their 'dad' took a step forward. His body practically acted on its own. There was this look of wonder and confusion in his eye. However, it quickly turned to amusement.

"Hahahaha, so… that's what she meant." He spoke in a dark tone. It sounded just like Jarvis but it was laced with dark amusement.

Elizabeth's mind was racing as she stepped in front of her brother, holding out a protective arm.

"U-um-" she couldn't form words. She didn't have any clue what to say.

Suddenly, a group very familiar to the ones that came with the woman materialized in front of the children. A man, with the largest power out of them all, stepped forward "You'll not lay a hand on them!" he yelled out.

The dark version of Jarvis smirked sinisterly "Oh please by all means" he sharpened his gaze at the group his voice becoming unnaturally low in tone "Stop me..."

The group stood ready, each in their respective stances. The man, Elizabeth guessed he was the leader by now, yelled back to a woman with a red cross on her shoulder to stay back with them. Elizabeth would normally object to needing protection. However, with all that was unfolding in front of them, she was a bit relieved to have someone that might know whats going on with her.

Dark Jarvis stood in an almost relaxed way, simply eyeing the group. Jacob recognized that stance. It's one his father used a lot with him and his sister. That stance meant he knew he was stronger than you in every way. So much so that he didn't even need to be cautious. Jacob wanted to warn his new allies but it was too late.

All of what looked to be about fourteen of them lunged with several disappearing from sight. Dark Jarvis dropped his smile now seeming annoyed. His eyes didn't move from the children as he caught the fist of a woman from the initial attackers. She was the unfortunate first victim as a fist came out of her back.

"I am not here to play games this time," Jarvis said as he turned around and flung the girls' body into one of the men that had disappeared and reappeared behind him. He then opened the fist that went through the girl and fired a large blast that erupted and eviscerated the two.

A smoke screen was created but Jacob and Elizabeth were still able to sense what was going on as they covered their eyes from the blast. The group was still attacking but losing badly. Powers fizzled out one by one; five more were gone by the time the smoke cleared.

Jarvis was seen having not moved from his spot holding a young man by the neck; snapping it. Eight dead, their respective bodies were strewn about either burnt to a crisp or mangled, only six remained to fend off the monster. This wasn't counting the woman still with them.

The leader was bleeding from his nose and mouth obviously having taken a beating. He was breathing heavily, the truth was that he only took about three hits. This must have been why Elizabeth never allowed them to go with her on missions directly involving this beast. They just weren't strong enough to do anything significant. He realized that much too late.

Just then three individuals dropped out of the sky. It was their mother, father, and other Elizabeth. The children's parents landed just in front of them as other Elizabeth landed in front of her soldiers. She took a moment to look around at her fallen comrades and closed her eyes in silent prayer for them. Then her eyes shot open and a large gust of wind blew towards her most hated enemy but doing nothing.

Jarvis was in disbelief, he was staring at himself. Standing just a few meters away. Instantly he could sense the same darkness that his children felt when he first arrived. His fist clenched and his teeth were bared. He didn't know why but this copy of himself enraged him. Their similarities only ran skin deep, Jarvis was certain of that.

They locked eyes, onlookers could almost see sparks of intense energy clash between them. It was like a battle had started that no one could see. The Elizabeth of this time called out to her 'father' catching his attention and ending the small skirmish of wit.

"You're early." She started trying to stay calm.

"You're late." He responded with a snarky tone. Jarvis noted that the women must have known his copy would be coming but that his other self must have known what she was doing.

Jarvis whispered over to his wife "So, who do you think?"

She squinted her eyes "Not sure yet, but he isn't even tense. I'll. have to see him fight first."

Jarvis smirked, "It makes my body tremble just thinking about it."

Salena huffed at her husband "You are a Saiyan through and through."

She had to admit that her blood was boiling too. This copy of her husband was strong, a better challenge then they've seen in a long time.

Grown Elizabeth looked back to her men and questioned the commander " Gaz, I see you kept yourself hidden till now."

Wiping the blood from his chin the man, Gaz, spoke with a little struggle " I'm sorry mam, we had to break cover to protect the children."

Elizabeth grew slightly angry "Gaz I'm getting tired of you always trying to play the hero! The kids were fine, they could have taken care of themselves till we arrived! There was no need to throw away good soldiers for no reason!"

Gaz hung his head "But mam! Their only children-"

"And they are a hundred times stronger than you!" Elizabeth interrupted almost yelling, " We had a plan! I told you to trust me! Look what happens when you don't use your head! She concluded by turning around and ignoring anything else the man had to say.

Her focus was now solely on the copy of Jarvis. The tension between them was immense and everyone could feel the hate radiate off Elizabeth. Every muscle in her body was tense, she was as ready as she could be for what came next. She could only hope that her other family was strong enough for this.

Then a couple of footsteps could be heard walking up and then past Elizabeth. Jarvis had enough of all the tension and waiting. It was time for him to step up. He stood, now the center of attention, looking at his dark copy.

"So… your this other me I've been told about?" His voice alone seemed to flow with power.

The other Jarvis smiled in response looking his newest victim in the eye. Something was different about him. This version of himself didn't seem to hold any fear. Not to say he was brave, he just wasn't afraid. He could remember being like that, not truly afraid of anything. He would break him soon enough though and then fear him he would.

"I seem to be pretty popular around here." This Jarvis spoke with a much heavier accent than his counterpart with a far darker tone.

He continued "Tell me, why you?"

"Hm?" Jarvis was confused by this.

"Elizabeth, why did she choose you? What makes you so special?" He clarified.

"Oh, I have no idea, you'll have to ask her yourself," Jarvis chuckled "but I don't think you'll get that chance again."

Then Jarvis walked up to his darker self; getting right up to his face "You know calling you Jarvis isn't very practical."

"Call me whatever it's of little concern to me."

"Well then how about," Jarvis stopped and put his hand up to his chin, "oh I know I'll just call you black."

"Black?" The darker version was unimpressed but cared little. He didn't even know why he was still engaging with this fool. However, there was nothing wrong with a little fun before the slaughter. After all; it had been a very long time since he was actually excited about a fight.

Elizabeth smiled having to hold in a small laugh. It was almost like the old days again. She loved just watching her father have fun. She looked to her much younger self and envied the life she still had.

Salena could tell her husband was just stalling. He was still trying to get a feel of this new unknown. Whatever was about to happen was out of their hands now. No more time to explain, no more time for talk, this was it, this was why they were brought here. Something was wrong about this. It was almost too soon, forced even. There isn't a way for this to be just that easy was there?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Jarvis v.s Jarvis? **

**The Fight for the Future Begins!**

A deafening silence fell on the group. Both Jarvis and Black standing; staring. No one moved, no one even breathed. Seconds seemed like hours, minutes like months. The older Elizabeth clenched her fists hard enough to crush molecules in between her fingers. This was bad, her 'father' was too soon. She would have to skip some steps in her plan.

Jarvis could feel blacks' power, It was overwhelming him. He wasn't afraid but he couldn't keep his body from shaking. They were equal in power but Jarvis wasn't naive to the twenty-year difference in their experience. If this really was his future self then there was no telling what he could have learned in that time that he himself had yet to discover.

Salena couldn't tell the two apart except for the clothing. Black was wearing a very similar Gi to Jacobs. On top of that, his evil energy was easy to feel. She looked back to her children, they were scared. Their father was never serious. He was always jovial and upbeat even if his personality was a little dry.

She fell in love with a man of confidence and attitude. One of the most attractive things about him was his capabilities of control. He never lost even when losing. There was always a plan, always some strategy. She had seen him lose that control very few times. This was, unfortunately, one of those times. He had no grip on the situation.

The sweat on his brow, the nervous shake in his hands, the twitch in his eye. She couldn't really wrap her head around what she was seeing. This unnatural feeling that invaded her husband. The love of her life and the strongest being she ever knew… he was afraid too.

Jarvis couldn't get it together. Black and he just stood staring; the tension was so strong even the sharpest blades couldn't cut through it. This man, no, this thing terrified him. The worst part wasn't being scared. It was that black could feel his fear and it made him smile.

There was only one thing to do…

Jarvis' eyes closed. He breathed and bathed in the last bit of calm before the approaching storm. Then his eyes shot open wide, every muscle in his body tensed and he roared. Not verbally but physically as his energy rose higher and higher. The intensity caused waves of wind and power to be pushed in every direction.

Everyone except Black covered their faces to shield themselves from the storm. Jarvis shook the ground with his power. Stones and small boulders rose around them. White flames engulfed him and burnt the ground beneath his feel.

Black smiled and excitement filled his mind. He supposed he should respond. The same flames appeared around him and their combined powers made the planet quiver. Then both let out fierce screams. A light blinded all who were around as an explosion erupted from the two. Dust kicked up and debris flew.

There was a deaf silence for a moment. The group looked around to see what had become of the two but nothing could be seen. Salena and her kids stood unfazed by the childish display. Her husband just couldn't help but show off. They were the only ones that could follow when a pillar of dust and smoke shot from the cloud in front of them.

Both black and Jarvis were flying up at high speeds. White tales of energy trailed behind them as the first blows were traded. Their speed increased as they disappeared several times reappearing when they clashed creating shockwaves all over the sky. Streaks of white flame clashed again and again with enough force to destroy planets.

They clashed one last time with their elbows before vanishing. Craters began to form as the battle moved to the ground. They stopped, skidding across the ground and Jarvis threw a punch. Black countered by catching his wrist and turning to elbow Jarvis in the stomach. Black slammed the back of his head into Jarvis' face. The force pushed him back but he recovered in time to deflect a blast.

Launching himself at black, Jarvis laced his fist with Ki. Black stood his ground ready to counter. Ducking under the fist he tried to deliver an uppercut but was surprised when he hit nothing. The image of Jarvis faded and Black realized too late what he had fallen for. A Ki laced fist connected with the back of his head. The energy blasted Black away leaving behind a trail of destruction.

Jarvis took no time in pursuing after his target, flying several times faster than the eye could see. He could see Black attempting to stand. Jarvis dropped from the sky bringing his fists over his head ready to smash Black like a mad gorilla.

Black brought his hand up forming a barrier around himself. As Jarvis came down his body and fists electrified with Ki. Crackling could be heard from the amassing energy and electricity trailed behind him. The opposing forces clashed in a fiery explosion. The destructive power of a hundred nuclear warheads scorched and uprooted the ground. All contained within a mile radius. The once lush green grass of the massive plains was now nothing more than blackened dirt for over a mile.

Jarvis flew back from the force. He quickly recovered backflipping several times before halting himself in the air. He couldn't see Black and his last attack dispersed massive amounts of energy making it hard to detect anyone within the area. Jarvis tried to calm himself, he couldn't keep fighting efficiently if he couldn't keep focused.

That other version of himself was strong. Jarvis could tell that he was holding back but nearing his peak. Unfortunately, Jarvis was already using his full base form strength. Black was only slightly stronger. They would soon be going Super Saiyan. It would only be decided once they both used their final forms. Until then Jarvis would just have to try and tire Blackout.

In a millisecond all of Jarvis's senses sharpened. Something was coming but he couldn't tell from where. It was only once he saw his shadow grow as the light enveloped him that he realized what and where.

It was too late for him to move and Black smirked as he landed a direct hit. He had used his secret technique to get behind Jarvis and blast his opponent with a large beam of Ki. An explosion erupted from where the Saiyan was floating. The power of the blast sent a shock wave in every direction. The group still watching the fight from the ground had trouble staying on their feet as the wave blasted past them.

Salena was slightly worried for her husband. That last hit was a nasty one. Her fear subsided, however, once his energy soared to a whole new level. There was a new pressure in the air. She gave a small smile as she patted the small head of her son now clinging to her leg. The warm-up was over.

Blacks smirk quickly became a frown when the smoke from the explosion cleared. Jarvis floated with his back still facing him, not seeming to have moved. His hair was gold and spiked; his energy grew massive in volume. The now Super Saiyan Jarvis had quickly transformed and used the raw energy of the form to counter the blast.

He slowly turned to his opposite self. He wasn't yet sure if what he was thinking could be true but if so, then Jarvis would have a hell of time countering the move black used to sneak up on him.

Black was impressed with himself. He obviously had talent and experience. This fight was certainly going to be an interesting one. If this Jarvis could really keep up with him then his plan might just work after all.

Jarvis was giving Black an expectant look. It was obvious he was waiting for him to transform. Black had to hold back a small laugh. Seeing himself like this was so nostalgic, like seeing a mirror of the past. His eager to fight, headfirst attitude. Those memories still rested fondly in the back of his mind. Too bad things had to turn out the way they did or he might have never changed.

Black decided to oblige the younger version of himself. He easily gathered his energy and smoothly transformed. There wasn't a flare of golden light or a gust of wind. Black simply thought and did. He was definitely showing off his twenty more years of experience. In a second Blacks' hair stood tall and gold exactly like Jarvis'. His transformation was seamless and controlled, he didn't struggle at all.

Jarvis clenched his fist. His body was trembling, whether from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

Black finally spoke up "You know you're pretty good!"

Jarvis held his tongue wanting to see what he would reveal to himself.

Black continued showing no expression "There are a lot of people who have tried and failed to kill me. Many more who know better than to resist. I never thought to consider this though. Fighting against myself is nothing new but actually fighting myself is something entirely different." He chuckled "Not that I'm complaining, I've been hoping for a good fight. My daughter was only going to last so much longer. Especially after I cut off her tail."

Jarvis didn't fully understand why but a surge of rage flooded his mind as blacks words. This man was evil but Jarvis didn't fully grasp the extent of his actions. Little by little Black became more hated than anything Jarvis had ever hated before.

Jarvis voiced his thoughts "You know, the more you talk the more you piss me off."

Black grinned "Good! Getting angry will help to make you that much more powerful!"

"You're insane." Jarvis' remained monotone.

"You have no understanding of sanity or the lack thereof! If you really want to dig into that subject then why don't you go through what I did!" Black began to shout in legitimate anger.

Jarvis finally got what he wanted. A small crack in Blacks emotionless facade. His past was an obvious weak point.

Black continued "I hope you understand that this fight has more meaning behind it than you could ever know. I am the protector of this universe. I'm trying to save it from itself! Even if that means having to squeeze it into submission!"

Jarvis had heard enough, he was not in the mood for a bad guy monolog "Listen I don't care who or what you are. All of this, you, the waring, all of it! It ends here and now!"

With that Jarvis screamed and raised his Ki as high as it would go. He was, from this moment forward, done. Blacks' excitement grew but he had yet to power up so he didn't even see Jarvis move to land a fist into his gut. Blacks' face was covered in surprise and pain. An elbow to his chin caused his head to snap back only for Jarvis to appear above him with his hands cupped. He brought his hands down on Blacks' head sending him to the ground.

Jarvis saw a puff of smoke in the area that Black hit the ground and took off towards it. He built as much speed as he could before he entered the hole surrounded by a large crater. However, before he got there he shot two Ki blasts going opposite ways having formulated a plan. Diving into the hole it didn't take long before he reached Black.

Black had his feet pointed to Jarvis and kicked him away using the same move Jarvis had against his daughter. He crashed through the dirt and rocks around him. Black flew after him and they began to clash under the ground.

Both of them moved through the ground fighting as effortlessly as they would in the open air. Each time they would clash the ground would shake. The terrain buckled and sunk as the two tunneled below. The underground quickly became hollowed out and the nearby gigantic forest sunk into the pit.

As the forest fell in on itself the pair flew out from the ensuing destruction. Punches, kicks, Ki blasts were all being traded back and forth. The sky became a display of shockwaves and explosions. Jarvis decided to use his little friends from earlier. He caught his doubles foot and threw him into the sky. Jarvis focused and directed his one of the two balls of Ki from earlier. Black was hit and spun and then hit again and then again; Jarvis moved his hand to guide the ball in order to hit Black over and over.

Black had enough and powered up to transform again. This time it was violent and the electrical energy of Super Saiyan two overtook the energy ball, dissipating it. Following suit Jarvis transformed but waited for Black to charge. Jarvis quickly increased the power of his second energy ball as it flew just past his head toward Black.

Not to be fooled a second time, Black slapped the ball away but was surprised when it exploded next to him. He was tossed to the side and then took a knee to his face before recovering. Jarvis pressed the attack hard not letting up or giving Black room to recover. Jarvis had to stay on the offensive without spending too much energy. His attacks were strong, however, they came in more quantity than quality. It wouldn't take long for black to figure that out.

Sure enough Black decided to tank a blow to the face in order to smack his hand away and throw out his foot to kick Jarvis in the face. The attack was unable to strike true because Jarvis quickly transformed once again to the third level and blocked the attack. He disappeared and reappeared behind Black.

Black attempted to turn but was not quick enough to block or dodge the dozens of jabs into his lower back. The volley left Black defenses as he felt his spine practically crumble. Jarvis knew it wouldn't last long but he was able to use his knowledge of pressure point combat to temporarily paralyze his opponent.

He brought his hands above his head and a large ball of Ki began to form. Black could only watch, unable to move, as the attack charged. Jarvis put everything he could in his current form into the energy ball. Instead of growing in size, however, the ball shrunk. It convulsed fighting to become larger; sparking with energy. Jarvis was having trouble containing his own attack at this point but was determined not to ascend just yet. Once the ball reached the size of a marble, turning a reddish-orange, it was ready for use.

This was a heavily upgraded form of an attack his master taught him many years ago. Though small, its devastating power was obvious. The energy contained within was immense. If Jarvis couldn't control it, the planet may have been destroyed.

He could hold it no longer. Jarvis brought his hands in front of him and thrust' ed them forward shouting "Hell Fire!"

The small ball pulsed and throbbed for a second before a multitude of fire like blasts shot out from it. The beams were like missiles traveling at Mach ten that perfectly tracked their target.

Black was genuinely surprised and scared at the sight. Hundreds of firey beams were coming down; all aimed at him. He was trying with all his will to move. He couldn't get his fingers up to his head in time and he knew it. He couldn't ascend, he couldn't move, he was traped. Black had no choice but to try one last thing.

Jacob looked on in wonder at his father. The sky had turned red in the light of his dads' attack. He hadn't ever seen his dad past level one and he never would have guessed how strong his dad really was. He and his sister were told never to go beyond level two because it could hurt them. It was amazing to see his dad use that form without losing almost any energy.

They had moved to the air because the group decided that the ground was much too dangerous. They all looked on in amazement as the attack struck true; pummeling Black down too and through the ground. Explosions of fire and energy erupted from the ground. Jarvis could still be heard screaming as he poured out more and more.

When the barrage ended everyone took a breath but were unaware that Jarvis wasn't finished yet. He reeled his fist back holding the last bits of energy left in it and hurled it at the ground. It created the biggest of all the explosions forming into a dome of erupting energy.

Most were blown back except for Salena, her kids holding her, and Future Elizabeth. When the blazing inferno finally calmed a spinning Gaz stopped himself in the air. Once he steadied his flight the man looked to Jarvis.

With a bit of exasperation, he cried out "Think you got'em or is there more to get out of your system?!"

Jarvis didn't respond. He simply looked to where Blacks' energy had now disappeared. The Saiyan dropped back to his second form to conserve energy. He narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right about this. Blacks' energy was gone but he could feel a crushing amount of pressure in the air. It threatened to choke him, it made his very soul quake, he couldn't focus. Whatever this was… it terrified him.

Salena, Jacob, the Elizabeths', everyone could feel it too.

Salena looked over at her grown daughter and asked: "What is this pressure?"

Salena could see a single tear flow down her face. She looked up at her mother with horror written on every inch of her face as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

Elizabeth responded with a cracking voice "The reason he became what he is now."

Suddenly all turned to Jarvis as a cry of pain rang out followed by struggling breaths. He was hunched over with a fist in his stomach, a look of shock and pain on his face. Black had reemerged now with fire like energy covering his body. No one could sense his energy but he had obviously become stronger.

Eventually, he leaned into Jarvis' ear and said with a smile in his voice "It's been a long time since I dusted off this old form. Congratulations for pushing me this far."

He threw Jarvis toward Salena and she caught him with ease. He dropped to his base form not having the strength or focus to maintain his forms any longer. All eyes were on Black now as he slowly turned to face the group.

His bright red eyes cut down everyone's bravery. His matching red hair flowed in the wind. The fiery Ki around him looked like it could burn a planet.

Black smiled "Now if we are thoroughly done with the warm-up…"

His eyes met the struggling Jarvis "We can finally start having some real fun."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**All Together Now! The Sinduly Families Synchronized Assault!**

Salena held her husband while he coughed and wheezed. She wanted to comfort him but now wasn't the time. She looked at Black; his red eyes locked on and her family. None of the others matted to him. They were nothing but flies to a dinosaur.

Black smiled and spoke to Salena "I wonder what he sees in you. There must be something interesting about you for him to still be with you after so long."

She handed off her husband to the children. They each grabbed an arm to hold him up.

Salena straightened her posture and questioned, "Would it hurt for you to just shut the hell up or do you just get off on being creepy?"

Black's smile didn't waver saying "What makes you good enough? The only reason he hasn't left you behind must be your strength, right? Or perhaps your looks?"

Salena was very unamused "I suggest you watch what you say next."

Black laughed "Hahaha, my bad I didn't mean to be rude." He put his hands up defensively "It's just that whatever it is that makes him keep you around," Black turned his gaze to the future Elizabeth with an evil smirk on his face "I didn't see it." he finished with a dark tone.

His words sent a chill up everyone's spine. Salena and Jarvis instantly understood the implication; It luckily went over the children's heads. She didn't know how to respond to the news of her alternate self's unfortunate demise but she had no time to dwell on it. She felt her future daughter's Ki spike as a gust of powerful wind whipped by.

The future Elizabeth looked at Black with absolute rage. Tears freely streamed down her cheeks as her energy flared around her body. Jarvis was finally able to recover and get on his proverbial feet. He saw Elizabeth ready to lunge and his cry for her to stop went unheard.

She powered up; transforming straight to Super Saiyan two. Her energy rose higher than it did when she was fighting Jarvis almost matching his third form in power. Elizabeth dove for Black with her fist outstretched but her wrist was caught by him with ease. He tossed her to the side and she spun in the air but recovered.

Jarvis' voice could be heard as he futilely attempted to verbally restrain his future daughter "Elizabeth wait! Now is not the time for this!"

Elizabeth could've cared less about what he had to say "He took everything from me!"

Salena countered with "I know he did honey, I understand how much pain you're in but If you do this you'll only get yourself killed!"

Elizabeth remained poised as Salena continued "I've been in your shoes!" her mind flashed to her years of servitude under the evil Emperor but she kept her voice strong "I know that your hurting baby but there just isn't anything you can do right now."

Elizabeths' tears never ceased but her anger refused to fade. Before she had time to lunge again a Jarvis delivered a chop to the back of her neck. He was able to quickly sneak behind her while she wasn' focused.

She slowly fell and dropped her form. Jarvis caught her by the neck of her armor. He looked to the remaining group of soldiers still with them.

He shouted, "Take her and get far from here!"

The woman with a red cross came over and grabbed her as a man barked orders and they all took off into the distance.

With Elizabeth taking care, Jarvis nodded his head for his children to come. They floated over to him and he said "You two are strong but not strong enough to handle him directly. I want the two of you to stay back and provide support when you can. Do _not_ get in the middle of this fight but stay in it for as long as you can."

Jacob and Elizabeths' jaws dropped; their father was actually letting them fight. Not just fight but fight with him and mom. They had never been in a real fight but both were excited.

Jacob wasn't as excited and asked "Dad?"

Jarvis responded "Yeah?"

"Can we actually win… he looks pretty strong."

Jarvis ruffled his son's hair and spoke softly "Of course we can; now be brave and stay calm son. You and your sister need to take care of each other so you gotta stay focused."

Jacob was a bit more confident listening to his fathers' words. He and his sister looked to one another and nodded. They would be fine so long as they stuck together.

Jarvis felt his wife's hand on his shoulder and looked back to her as she asked: "You usually like fighting alone, why bring us in so soon?"

He smiled and responded "I can't risk that. This guy isn't like anything we've faced before." Jarvis turned to Black "Just look, he is completely relaxed. Besides we can't feel his energy so we are gonna have to rely on our other senses. I figure four pairs of eyes are better than one."

She nudged her husband "What about five."

Jarvis glanced at her then to the direction of the grown Elizabeth "She isn't stable enough, she'd only get in our way."

Salena smiled "For once we agree on something."

Jarvis chuckled and locked eyes with their opponent. Black crossed his arms and asked: "Are you finally done with your little pow-wow?"

Jarvis smirked "I hope you're ready for all of us because no one here plans on letting you off easy.

"Fine by me," Black smiled "I just hope you've got more than you've shown."

Jarvis smirked, "Oh, you have no idea."

Jarvis and Salena traded glances and began to power up at the same time. Their fiery energy shot to the sky as they both roared. The planet shook and trembled as they ascended to Super Saiyan. When they reached Super Saiyan two stray rocks and boulders rose from the ground and clouds swirled in the air above, blotting out the sun. The twisting clouds turned into tornados after they reached Super Saiyan three and lightning struck the ground as-well-as them.

Elizabeth and Jacob had to go super Saiyan just to keep from being blown back by the amount of power their parents were producing. Black floated unaffected but intrigued. Whatever was coming had to be interesting.

The lightning struck the tornados and began to twist around them in a dance of wind a plasma. The ground buckled and mountains collapsed. Red hair started to grow on Jarvis' arms as several tornadoes danced around him and his wife. Salina's teeth sharpened as her tails fur turned the same shade of red. All the tornadoes collided into one with Salena and Jarvis in the center.

Lightning flew from the spinning mass of power, burning the ground with plasma as hot as the sun. Jarvis had closed his eyes from strain but they shot open wide for the world to see that they had turned a beastly yellow. Salena's hair shortened down from the massive gold locks of Super Saiyan three but remained longer than her natural hair. Jarvis's hair did the same and turned back to its natural white color as Salena's turned to black. His abs and chest became even more defined as his upper body's clothing was disintegrated. They remained the only part of his body that wasn't covered with dark red fur. Most physical changes on Salena's part were hidden by her armor. However, her energy turned to a light red-orangish color but retained the electrical ora of Super Saiyan three.

The ground cracked and parted as a large ravine, so deep the bottom couldn't be seen, formed below them. Both gave a final shout and a beam of yellow light consumed everyone's vision for a brief moment and then turned into a pillar surrounding the two Saiyans. The light then quickly expanded and pushed all of the ensuing chaos away; dispersing all of the destructive forces.

Jarvis and Salena had floated to the ground; standing tall in their new forms. Black followed them down. He landed on the other side of the massive split in the ground directly across from them.

He was impressed with the power this form possessed. If he had to guess it was roughly a ten-fold increase.

Black questioned, "So this is your true power?"

Salena readied herself into a fighting stance saying in a much deeper voice "Your not that lucky."

Black uncrossed his arms and, with a curious expression, asked: "Oh? So there's more?"

Jarvis interjected, "Enough talk, shut up and fight!"

With that, he fired a blast at Black which he dodged by jumping or at least thought he would dodge till something hit him back down and caused him to be struck by the blast. He skidded back from the force, unhurt but stunned as Salena lunged through the smoke at him having been the one to knock him down.

They matched each other blow for blow. Black was caught off guard by the power of this form and found himself pushed to the defensive. He looked to the side to see a foot coming toward him and barely managed to block it with his forearm. This, fortunately, left him open with only one arm to defend against Salena and he took a right hook across the face.

He couldn't recover before the foot that he saw belonged to Jarvis whipped around and kicked his legs out. Salena appeared above him and plowed her feet into his chest; sending him tunneling through the ground.

Using her momentum from the kick she flew into the air. Black had recovered and flew out for the ground at a faster speed then she could keep up with. However, he was suddenly stopped by her husband kicking him to the side.

Black was knocked away but disappeared before Jarvis could make chase. They couldn't find him without sensing his energy. Jarvis searched carefully with his eyes across the barren wasteland of a battlefield they had created. He couldn't see anything but he heard him. Jarvis' eyes widened in realization and he quickly turned to yell for his wife. However, he could only watch as his wife shot from the sky to the scorched earth below. Black was floating just behind where Salina was with cupped hands.

Jarvis went to catch Salena but had to defend himself when Black appeared in front of him with blinding speed. They clashed as Salina was able to catch herself and bounce from the ground to the battle.

Jarvis could see his wife had taken damage. She was bleeding from her head. The blood trickled down the side of her head but he couldn't focus on that. They had to push through and keep the pressure on.

Both Jarvis and Salena attacked Black with fierce combination strikes. Black was definitely being thrown off. Their offense worked in perfect tandem with their defense. There wasn't a way for him to break their momentum like this. He finally decided that it was time to stop playing around using only fifteen percent of his power.

Black steadily began to raise his Ki and the two opposing Saiyans began losing their momentum. Their attacks had less and less of an effect. They started to miss or be counter and eventually neither of them could land a hit.

Both went to strike at the same time but connected with only air as Black disappeared. Reappearing behind them; he quickly elbowed both of them in the back of their heads. They tumbled forward but recovered quickly spinning, flipping, and landing on the ground; skidding to a stop.

Jarvis was dumbfounded along with frustrated "Damnit! If we can't sense his energy how are we supposed to know if we are even making a dent!"

They were both breathing heavily. Neither of them would get anywhere at the rate they were going. Salena glanced at her husband and decided that the only way to answer her husband's question was to give it everything she had.

Salena formed two balls of Ki in each hand "You and the kids distract him."

Jarvis voiced his wonder "What are you gonna do?"

She smirked, "I'm gonna see just how strong he is."

Her power stored then swirled around her body. The energy from the balls of Ki in her hand started to electrify. She spread her feet apart and extended her arms out to each side. She focused hard; drawing in every ounce of strength she had into her attack.

Black didn't know what she was doing but he wasn't going to wait anymore. He rushed her with the intent to stop her. However, Jarvis stepped in-between him and his wife. He caught Black's fist as his Ki own flared up around his body. Jarvis was at one-hundred percent, Black could tell because of how hard he was struggling, this form could give no more than it already was.

Black voiced his opinion "Not bad, keeping up with me at almost thirty percent. You're far more capable then I gave you credit for! If you plan to win, though, you're going to need a lot more than this!"

Black moved Jarvis' fist out of the way and punched him in the gut. He hunched in pain but grabbed Blacks' hair and pulled with all his strength. Black yelped in pain at the pulling of his hair but found the knee that connected with his face as Jarvis rammed his head into it far more painful.

Black bent back from the force of the blow. Using the second of reprieve Jarvis gathered every bit of Ki into his hand and pushed it forward into Black's stomach.

Jarvis shouted, "Here's what I think of your thirty percent!"

The ball erupted into an inferno of power. The blast was the size of a mountain and left a half-mile wide trail of destruction as it exploded with furious force and power hundreds of meters away.

The explosion lit up the sky and the force shattered a portion of the planet. Chunks of debris flew into the atmosphere. Though the display made beautiful fireworks it wasn't much more than a hard shove for Black. Annoying and off-putting but no meaningful damage done.

Jarvis looked back to his wife and could see her charging the massive orbs in her hands. If he remembered correctly that attack was supposed to be a last-ditch effort. It would take a few minutes to charge her energy.

Jarvis shouted "I hope you know what you're doing! That attack could destroy half the galaxy if you lose control!"

Salena looked at her husband and spoke through gritted teeth "Yeah I know but I'm not taking any chances! If we wanna gauge his power then I've gotta give it all I've got!"

Jarvis could see a red dot rise from the distant flames. It grew closer by the second.

"You won't be able to fight!"

Salena smiled "Then you'll get that one on one I know you want!"

Jarvis gave a small laugh but readied himself once again as the red dot formed into a person. He whistled loudly and took off to the sky hoping his signal would be heard. He hadn't trained Jacob for this so he hoped that Elizabeth got him up to speed.

There was a flash of red as Black appeared in front of him. The action started instantly with Black throwing the first punch. Jarvis tried to block it but was unable to. Black had increased his speed by a tremendous amount along with his strength. The form of Blacks fist could be seen through Jarvis' body. His face contorted with immense pain as blood flew from his mouth.

Black leaned next to his ear and spoke in a voice laced with malice "You'll have to do better than that."

Black then sent Jarvis to the ground with an elbow to his head. Before he could charge down after him, however, a blast connected with his back. He turned only to see a flash of yellow disappear from view.

Black ground his teeth "Damn, I forgot about them."

Another blast hit him in the back. He grunted in frustration; this was getting annoying. Another blast flew at him but this time he blocked it. The blast deflected off his hand as he smacked it away and it blew a mountain to pieces in the distance.

Then he heard the sound of charging energy next to him. He turned to see Jacob with a charged blue orb of Ki cupped in his hands. Black went to attack him but he was practically dropped kicked by Elizabeth directly on top of his head and was unable to defend against Jacob.

He threw his hands forward shouting "HA!"

Salena struggled with the energy in her hands. She had to remain focused in order to keep the energy under control. Though, she couldn't help but watch her children fight. They were doing well and her pride in them grew.

She did her best to provide them with a normal life. Sending them to school, keeping a roof over their heads, encouraging them to make friends. Their father made the money farming thousands of acres of land with his bare hands. He did more in an hour than any farming company could to in a decade.

Their life was good, their family bond strong, and yet they couldn't seem to maintain the peace in their lives. Every time they got stronger their enemies got stronger as well. Peace would come and go like bargain sales at the mall. It was always just one battle after the next. That's why it took so long for them to have children.

She feared that they would lead the same life as her and their father. She hoped they wouldn't ever have to fight. Yet there they were, battling like warriors; like Saiyans. There was no point in keeping them from what was inevitable. Therefore she just watched on in pride. Her children fighting alongside them and doing better than she could have imagined.

Black would go to attack and one would distract him while the other countered. All they had to do was distract him for a few more moments. Just then Black finally caught Jacob by his neck before he could vanish and threw the struggling boy into his sister.

The went tumbling down to the ground and Black charged a blast in his hand. The children hit the ground and rolled to their feet but not in time as Black fired the crimson blast. It grew in size and power, there was no way the kids could run, deflect, or fight against it.

Salena's heart stopped; she couldn't let her children die. She was more than ready to fire her attack early. It would wiper her but she had no choice if she wanted to save her babies. She was just about to clasp her hands together when a beam shot from the ground and enveloped the blast in white light.

The wind kicked up and the ground was pushed up and thrown out away from the beam. The planet shook and trembled feeling like it could crack in half at any moment. The outline of a figure rose up from the ground amidst the perpetual white flames. Its eyes flashed red and it let out a literal roar. The beam dissipated and the large red ball of Ki fired by Black could no longer be seen.

All was quiet; almost calm. The figure was revealed to be Jarvis. He had changed again. Some of the features from his previous form were retained by this one. However, this form had white fur covering his body instead of red. His eyes had become a deep red with the whites of his eyes having turned black. This made his equally colored pupils pierce the soul of those who dared to lock with his gaze. His hair was also a bright white and had grown back to the length it would be in Super Saiyan three. The aura that surrounded him was a dark grey and lit up randomly with white-hot plasma.

His head snapped to Salena "Do it now!" He shouted in a rumbling voice.

Salena's attack was ready. As soon as her husband gave the order she clasped her hands together. The two large balls of energy became one as they smashed into each other. Salena's muscles bulged. In a flash of light, she let out a roar of her own. The same pillar of white light came from her.

Black wondered just how many transformations they had. He refused to simply stand around like an idiot, though and went to charge his own attack but for the hundredth time was cut off. Jarvis crossed Black's face with his elbow.

He was surprised at how painful it was. Their gap in power had most certainly closed. Black had been too distracted to see that Salena had taken the same form and was currently about to hit him with everything she had. Jarvis disappeared, leaving Black confused until the massive surge in power coming from Salena told him everything he needed to know. He was too late to stop it.

She narrowed her eyes; focusing on her target and shouted "Trident Flash!"

With that, a spear-shaped blast of golden energy shot from her hands. It was massive and tore through the sky, filling Black's vision with nothing but potential destruction headed straight for him.

He laughed at the name saying "Oh that's cute she named it-OH SHIT!"

It was only when the blast hit that he realized just how much he underestimated its power.

The attack connected, everything exploded into a blinding, glorious golden light. Everyone's ears were filled with the sound of destruction. The beam could be seen firing off into the distant reaches of space.

Everything went quiet once the blast subsided. Salena breathed heavily as her body shook and trembled with no strength to hold it up. She remained standing in the same pose but having lost any ability to retain the Super Saiyan five form. She truly had put everything into that. Her senses came back and she dropped to her knees.

Jarvis still floated in the sky. He had watched the amazing display he's only seen once before. He would have gone to his wife's aid but he had already paid the price for dropping his guard once already. He could feel it; something wasn't right.

Why had the pressure he'd felt before increased by a massive amount?

That's when they heard him "You know if you want my personal opinion," Everyone looked to the sky in shock as he spoke in a dark and deadly tone loud enough for all to hear. His voice echoed not just through the air but through everyone's very core.

"Trident Flash is a pretty sad choice of last words," He floated with a scorched hand outstretched having protected him from the attack.

"But to be fair… " Something was different now, his aura, his hair…

Black clenched his blackened and bloodied hand into a fist in front of him "Its far from the worst decision you've made today!"

...Why was it blue?


End file.
